Bound By Our Simple Mistakes
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: Bakura was bully and a trouble maker from Domino High. Ryou was a Judgement Angel in training at the top notch Heaven Academy. What happens when their paths cross and they end up bound to eachother by a simple mistake? B/R, Y/Y, and J/S. R+R please!
1. Prologue

Aisha: Hello everybody! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, so please be gentle. I don't tend to get a lot of reviews so I'm hoping that this may be the story to break my lame-o record of 4 reviews for a single chapter. Not that I'm complaining (Ok so I am ;) I like all the reviews I get!

Anyway before you start reading I'd just like to clear up a few things. The first being that in this story, due to odd circumstances, I have given the lives of Yugi and Ryou to Yami and Bakura. You'll understand what I mean a little later on. Next I'd like to say that if at any time a part of this story may resemble one that you have read or written, this was purely by coincidence. This story was actually inspired by several others that I have read, and the Change of Heart Card. And finally I'd like to warn you all that this will be a Ryou/Bakura fic, with bits and pieces of Yami/Yugi, and maybe even a little Seto/Jou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I do have the first two issues of the manga! It's cool! Also part of this story takes a few ideas from YuYu Hakusho. I do not own that either.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Prologue

Case #24204

**Name:**Motou, Sugoroku

**Occupation:**GameShop Owner

**Date of Birth:**July 18, 1935

**Date of Death: **October 4, 2030

"Look mate, are you _positive_ that you're supposed to be here?"

What a day! It had started out like every other day, for Sugoroku. He had woken up, made breakfast, saw his grandson Yami off to school, and had then opened his game shop up for the day. It was around noon when things had gotten weird. He had stepped outside to sweep the sidewalk when he noticed a small boy playing in the middle of the street.

Sugoroku looked around for the boys parents, but didn't get very far as he suddenly heard the dull roar of a motorcycle. Looking into the street he saw that the neither the boy nor the motorcyclist were looking where they were going, the distance between the two shortening by the second.

"Look out!" He shouted, as he dashed into the street and pushed the boy aside just in time…. To save the boy, Sugoroku, however, took the motorcycle straight on. He hadn't really felt anything, just an acute pain in his chest before he completely blacked out. When he re-awakened he had been sitting in what looked like a waiting room to a social worker's office.

Now he was seated in front of a man, with angel wings and an odd british-australian accent, that was asking him if was sure he was dead. Apparently he wasn't supposed to die for another 27 years.

"He wouldn't be here if he weren't dead," a woman who had just entered the room answered for him. She was tall with long dark hair and soft hazel eyes, dressed in light yellow robes with a pair of white wings, identical to those of the man in front of him, protruding from her back. "Welcome to the Upper Elements Mr. Motou!"

Sugoroku could do nothing but make unintelligible sounds, he had no clue what she meant.

"Heaven," she clarified, smiling at him. "My name is Bassile. You see, Mr. Motou, you've thrown our system for a bit of a loop. Every person who is born is given one of these files," here she held up his file, "and in it is their name, occupation, date of birth, and date of death. You weren't supposed to die for quite some time yet," she smiled sheepishly.

"So I've been told," he snorted.

"There is a way for you to return to your body though. All you must do is find your life essence."

"My what?"

"It's simple, every person has a soul, a body, and life essence. Quite literally it's what keeps you alive. There is a river that runs through all of the Upper Elements. This river stores all the life essence of those who have passed on, and after a few thousand years the souls are recycled to be used again. I shall guide you to the Judgment Angels, they will help you navigate the river. I'll even let you pick two mortals to help you with this task."

"Two?" Sugoroku was thinking hard. "My grandson Yami, of course, he must be worried to death. But who else?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Bassile cut in.

"Of course."

"After all Heaven does tend to have a rather odd sense of humor, so why not enlist the help of the one who killed you in the first place?" Bassile said while grinning in a very un-angelic manner.

..................................................

Aisha: Ok that was heinously short, but it was just the prologue. Tell me what you think so far, and fear not the next chapter actually has Ryou in it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

P.S.- I would be much obliged if anyone could give me a list of commonly used Japanese words and phrases that I could use in this fic. Thanks for the help!

.................................................

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	2. Welcome to Heaven Academy

Aisha: Hi again! Wow I actually got reviews!!! I normally don't get reviews until about the second or third chapter. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (Dreamchaser149, Utsukushii Hen na, Diamond, stargirl2004, Harpie Lady, and Princess Strawberry) especially Utsukushii Hen na and Harpie Lady for their help with some Japanese words. I'm still on the look out for more words and phrases so if you know anything (I don't care how obscure it is) please tell me. All right, now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And sadly I don't own Adara or any of the other angels, most of them were based on kids at my school, and no I don't own them.

IMPORTANT: Just to clear up any confusion, I thought it would be weird to have Ryou be an angel and have Bakura's first name as his last name, so he is now Ryou Soma. This has nothing to do with Ryu Soma of Argentosoma, incase you were wondering.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

Chapter1: Welcome to Heaven Academy

****

****

School. Everybody goes at least once in their lives, but trust me I have it much worse than you ever will. You mortals complain about having to take one foreign language class. I have to learn every language ever known to man, and **no** I'm **not** exaggerating. You take physical education and mumble when you find out that you'll be learning about your least favorite sport for the next month. I take physical education as well, and yes I too mumble, but while your mumbling about running the mile in less then 18 minutes, I am most likely mumbling about having to go into a simulator to wrestle with a demon that can shoot poisoned pins from it's wrists. You and I both have lunch and study hall, and I'm pretty sure our social studies classes are the same; math pretty much doesn't change either. But answer me this, have you ever had to stare down a teacher, with the power to suffocate you just by thinking it, when you were late to class? I dare say the worst you got was a detention. Me, I got the scare of my life followed by the closest thing I'll ever have to a near death experience.

Who am I, you ask, to dare make it sound like your life is without trouble? My name is Ryou Soma, Judgment Angel in training at Heaven Academy. Enough with formalities though, or shall I tell you what I look like? I wouldn't want to seem rude, so please tell me, because whatever you want to know I am obligated to tell you. I am a male teenage angel, with chocolate brown eyes, and silvery snow-white hair, my skin is pale, even for an angel, adding to my albino-like appearance. I'm usually found to be wearing my school uniform, which consists of a pair of blue pants and a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath (just your typical school uniform.) Other then the fact that I'm somewhat short, though ghastly taller then my friend Yugi, there is only one thing about my appearance that bothers me. My wings have always been a source of great frustration and embarrassment. You see in heaven all the angels have **white** wings. White! And that would go just fine with the rest of my appearance, but some how I managed pull off being the only angel to ever have wings of an irregular color. My wings are blue, but not **light blue**, oh no, they are a deep **dark blue**, so dark they are almost a blackish purple, and as if that weren't bad enough each and every feather on my wings have a strip of ruby red on the bottom. Needless to say I was an easy target for bullies growing up. Still am actually. It doesn't help that I grew up alone either.

But enough of that, this isn't a 'woe is me' type of story that I'm here to tell you. The story that you shall be told is the story of how I fell from grace. I know what you're thinking, "But he just got finished saying that this isn't a 'woe is me' story!" I hate to say it, but right now I'm smiling at your confusion. Maybe my choice of words is a tad confusing, because my fall from grace was a rather interesting adventure, **hardly** a traumatic experience. You see I had a lot to learn…- But now I'm just getting ahead of myself. Perhaps it would be best if I started at the beginning.

It was a Friday afternoon, and there was only one period to the day left before the blissful freedom of the weekend. I could hardly wait! It wasn't as though I had plans for the weekend or anything, it was just that if **you** were picked on and beaten up for a pair of wings that cannot be changed, well I bet you'd be a bit eager to leave school too. Anyway, the last period of the day was my human studies class. Usually this was my favorite class because my only two friends Yugi Moto, and Adara Rose were in it as well, but I was rather anxious to leave, as it had been a long week. Walking into the class I spotted Yugi and Adara in the corner.

"Hi Ryou," Yugi greeted in his ever chipper voice. I nodded my head in return, while struggling for air as Adara strangled me with one of her bear hugs like always. Once the teacher arrived to begin class she let me go, and I spent all of attendance trying to catch my breath.

"Class," Mr. Naguchi, our teacher, began, " like most of your other classes you will be given a midterm to see how much you have truly learned so far." Astonished gasps broke out, as well as angry whispers that we had not been notified about something this important ahead of time. "**Unlike** most of your other classes," He continued, " This will not be a conventional test. Consider it a field test. You will each be given a file, within each file is information about a certain human. Your mission is to observe your assigned human, keeping a daily report on his or her activities, **without** being seen. **Should** you be seen, you fail the test. Now you shall all be broken up into groups of three, and assigned with humans in the same area. You are to meet with your group every other night for one month, talk for a while then send a message to me about you progress. Should a member of your party fail to show up, it is up to the two remaining members to find him. In case of extreme emergency use your pocket computer to send a distress call to the school. Any questions? No? Good, then you've got 5 minutes to pick your groups."

It Yugi, Adara and me all of three seconds to decide that we'd work together. Once all of the groups were established, and written down in Mr. Naguchi's grade book, he began to pass out the files. Yugi was the first to get one.

**Name:** _Yami__ Mouto_

**Age:** _16_

**Occupation:** _Student at Domino High school._

**Place of Residence:** _Kame__ Game Shop. 678 Main St._

**Guardian:** _Lives with his Grandfather Sugoroku Mouto (Case #24204 partaker in Upper Elements error #88)_

After that it went on to list things about him and his past.

"Upper Elements error number 88? What the hell is that?" Adara asked, reading the file over Yugi's shoulder.

"Two months ago Sugoroku died, but he wasn't supposed to. They gave him another chance to live since it hadn't been his time, all he had to do was find his life essence, and they even let him get help. He chose Yami to help him," I was frequently known as a walking encyclopedia for my ability to pull up information like that from nowhere.

"Why do you know this?" Adara asked me with amusement.

"My trainer in Judgment Angel abilities, Miss Shedler, helped then navigate the river."

"Oh."

It was right about then that Adara was handed her file.

**Name:** _Mokuba__ Kaiba_

**Age:** _10_

**Occupation:** _Student at Domino Elementary school._

**Place of Residence:** _Kaiba__ mansion. 125 Ivy St. _

**Guardian:** _Lives with his older brother Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp._

"Where have I heard that name before?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"They're the people who make the duel disks for Duel Monsters, Yugi!" Adara laughed at Yugi's adorably confused face. Sometimes he is just too cute for his own good.

And finally I was handed my file! This was going to be an interesting project. No school for a month, not to mention that we would actually get to go to Earth!

**Name:** _Bakura__ Tamano _

**Age:** _16_

**Occupation:** _Student at Domino High school._

**Place of Residence:** _324 Pine View Dr__._

**Guardian:** _Lives with his father, who is frequently off on business trips._

_(Partaker in Upper Elements error #88.__ Found at fault of the death of Sugoroku Mouto.)_

A killer?! They expected me to observe a teenage killer?!?

……………………………………………………

Aisha: Well that's all for this chapter…. At least it's longer then the last one. Anyway review, and I'll see you for chapter three!

………………………………

Revised: August 4, 2004.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine!

Aisha: Hello everyone! I truly meant to update sooner, but it's been a really busy week. Anyway, same old here, read and review. Hey, Bakura might actually be in this chapter!! Maybe. ;

Thanks To:

AngelsKitten: !!!!!!!!! I liked that review I'm glad you like it. Sorry this took a bit longer to get up.

dragoneyes: Yay! You like it! I'm just surprised that people have reviewed this thing. Personally I thought that the whole heaven/angel idea was kinda over used, but if you like it far be it from me to stop typing! !!!!

Dreamchaser149: You came back? Wow, most people don't come 'round again after reading one of my stories! I'm glad you like it that makes me really happy! Sorry it's so short, 'fraid that most chapters will be like that. Well I hope you like this chapter!

Promise: YAY MY STORY IS CUTE!!!!!!!!!!

Tu vexas me?: I'd really like to thank you for pointing these things out for me. I try to proof read, but I usually type at night, so I'm tired. The whole 'whoa' instead of woe wasn't my fault, my computer is seriously ill and kept changing it, but it seems to be better now. 'Scene' was completely my fault, it was late, I wasn't wearing my glasses and I was typing to fast. Ah yes I always get than and than mixed up, but I think I have it straight now. Don't worry the only original character is Adara and she won't be around for too much longer. Don't worry I don't really plan on using any Japanese phrases, I was simply curious. Once again, thank you very much, and I will try to improve.

Shenya: oO Pinch me! Your one of my favorite authors! Wow this is too weird. I'm surprised I even got reviewed let alone from authors I like. Anyway I'm glad you think this is interesting, it's very encouraging.

firedragon97: oO Wow, you like this too? You're one of my favorite authors as well! Yes it seems little Ryou's in a bit of a spot, eh? Trust me it just gets more interesting from here. Just wait until the millennium items come into play. I figure I'm using the millennium ring like no one has before….. but that's not for a while yet. I'm getting ahead of myself again.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did, like you do, but let's face it, it's never gonna happen.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter2: Good Morning Sunshine!

****

****

Once school was out I quickly ran home, not wanting to encounter any bullies on the way. Luck seemed to be with me for once, as I managed to make it home without a single run-in. Walking into my small apartment I set down my bag, and kicked off my shoes before making my way over to my data bank, much like one of your computers. 'Twould be folly to run into this project blindly, a little research was in order. Typing in my student pin number (24601) I accessed any data bank with information on this Bakura fellow.

Four cups of coffee and an equal number of hours later, all I seemed to have found out about this guy was that he was in detention just about every day for picking on other students and not listening to his teachers. Oddly enough though, he seemed to have some of the top grades in his class. I found that slightly confusing, because all the bullies I had met were rather thick, to say the least (Who ever said heaven was perfect?) I certainly seemed to have my work cut out for me; there was hardly any information to work with. 'I'll just have to be careful and make sure to use my protection spell,' I thought. (Ah protection spells; you're probably wondering what it does. Well, quite literally, it protects angels by surrounding us with a shield that prevents anyone from touching us, and, depending on the strength of the caster, it can also make an angel invisible.) I was prevented from finding any further data by a soft knock on my door. 'Probably Yugi,' I thought while making my way over to answer it.

Indeed, I had been correct. The short tri-color haired teen stood in the hallway, his puffy **white** wings spread out gracefully behind him (I try not to be jealous, for it's not very becoming of an angel, but I can't help be a tad bitter in private). "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important," he spoke timidly. Yugi, though somewhat shy, only used that tone of voice near friends when he was having trouble with bullies or trouble at home.

"Not at all Yugi. Please come in," I beckoned, ever the gracious host. He took a seat on my small torn up couch. I left him alone for a few minutes, returning with warm coffees for the both of us, taking a seat opposite him in an old recliner. "What's wrong Yugi?" I asked after watching him fidget with his mug for a few minutes.

Sighing, he replied, "I'm nervous."

I waited.

And waited.

And waited, until it was quite apparent that he wasn't going to say anything else without persuasion. "About the project?" I finally supplied.

"Yeah, I mean I've never been to Earth before. You and I both know how weak my protection spells are, and to be perfectly honest humans are just plain frightening!"

This took me by surprise. Never before had Yugi expressed a fear in mortals. "Why is that, Yugi? They're just like us, minus the wings and power."

"That's just it," he whimpered, "Humans will do anything for power, kill us in the blink of an eye if they thought it would make them stronger! And another thing, could you imagine what it would be like if we were seen? It's not like we could act nonchalant with these wings sticking out of our backs! They'd probably beat us up and then cut them off!" Yugi ranted hysterically.

"You've been talking to your older brother, haven't you?"

"Well….. yeah," he admitted, slightly embarrassed at his outburst.

I shook my head amusedly, "Yugi, you know that Ramos hardly **ever** tells you the truth, why should he start now, especially when you seem to be so insecure about mortals?"

Yugi blinked a bit, then laughed, (Though it sounded a bit strained) "I guess you're right Ryou. I just over reacted. ("I'll say.") Sorry I bugged you. I guess I'll see you and Adara tomorrow in town so we can go to Domino together." With that said he got up and excused himself, exiting my apartment with an oddly out of place giggle.

Smiling slightly at my friend's antics, I picked up the two empty mugs and took them to the kitchen to clean. After a quick dinner, and an hour or so more of research I finally found a picture of Bakura. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. This boy looked just like me! His hair was quite a bit spikier, his skin a bit more tan, and his eyes look cold and menacing, but other than that we could have passed for twins. Glancing sideways at the clock I realized just how late it was. Turning off the data bank I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, then came back into the living room and undid the sofa turning it into a bed (You know, one of those folding sofa's that your grandparents always seem to have) and fell into a rather fitful sleep. Seems Yugi wasn't the only one nervous about going to Earth.

………………………………………………………

The next morning someone jumping up and down on my sofa/bed rudely awakened me. Groaning I rolled over, hoping in vein that I would knock over who ever it was that woke me up. I am **_not_** a morning person. "Oh no you don't," I heard a muffled female voice say from somewhere above my pillow covered head. Quickly my pillow was snatched away. Undeterred by this, as I hadn't actually been sleeping **on **it, I simply curled up under my covers. Soon enough those too were taken away, leaving me shivering (It was the middle of February, and even though I paid my rent, my heat refused to work) in my over-sized nightshirt.

Sitting up I stared with half hooded eyes at a laughing Yugi, and a grinning Adara who was holding out an over-stuffed duffle bag, and some day clothes. 'They seem to have taken the liberty of packing for me,' I though groggily. Too tired to put up a fight I accepted the clothes and made my way to the bathroom to change. Feeling much more awake when I came out, I went to the kitchen to rummage up a quick breakfast for myself.

My kitchen seemed to be lacking in food, so I ended up with a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I hadn't even been able to take a single bite before Yugi pulled the bowl away from me looking rather peeved. "You do realize that your milk is expired, right?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied nonchalantly.

"How do you live like this Ryou?!" Adara snapped sounding disgusted.

"Come again?" I asked blinking.

"Your apartment is three rooms big, your heat isn't working in the dead of winter, you sleep on a **couch**, your kitchen is devoid of food, and what food is here has expired," She screeched, brandishing the milk carton.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

Adara and Yugi sighed, but didn't push the matter. "Now is as good a time as any, I suppose," Yugi said, sounding slightly worried as my stomach grumbled loudly.

"Here," Adara said, chucking a snickers bar at me as we walked out the front door, gear in toe. "I don't want to have to listen to Godzilla roaring the whole trip to Earth."

Shaking my head, I bit into the candy bar while making sure my door was locked.

…………………………………………………………

Aisha: Ducks I'm sorry about Ryou's crappy living accommodations! But it'll get better I promise! Anyway, pleases review! 'Til next time Aufwiedersehen! (German for Goodbye, direct translation: Until we next meet.)...

…………………………………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	4. Angels on the Roof

Aisha: Hey all, I'm back just like every other week. I've actually been doing pretty good with updating this every seven days. Usually by now it would be two weeks to a month between updates, but you people are so nice and motivating, and this story is just so much fun…… all I can really say is that YOU PEOPLE ROCK THE CASBA!!!!!!! (Kate Tully I did it again! Me and my damn Chicago mouth!! I don't belong in New York with this kind of slang! ;)

Thanks To:

firedraygon97: No problem I'm the queen of shameless plugging. Earth's gonna be fun (Crosses Fingers I hope) and some interesting stuff_ should_ happen. I think I'm gonna toy with the POV's and have some of them from Bakura and Yami's view. My original intention was simply to just have it done from Ryou and Yugi's POV.

Yeah Ryou does live like a bachelor, and I've finally come up with a good excuse why, but that's not until much later in the story.

Fluff? Oh yes, there shall be lots of fluff……. Sooner or later, Grins but Ryou and Bakura haven't even met yet! That'd be rushing it a bit.

Shenya: Thanks much, and I'm glad that you think this story is good (I don't have very much confidence in my writing abilities, too many bad experiences in the past have made sure to that.) Your right, nothing happened last chapter, it was really just a filler chapter from between school to when Ryou gets to Earth. It would have looked funny to skip that much time ;

Sad thing is, I'm curious as to what I'll be doing this chapter as well. I've thought this chapter over quite a bit, and it can go one of several ways. Sigh It's sad how much this story is writing itself without letting me in on the details, really.

Bakura Twins: Sorry I've confused you; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll answer anything to the best of my ability. You love it? I think that's the first time I've ever been told that some one likes my work that wasn't a personal friend, who was probably lying just to be polite. People like you make me sooooooo happy!!!!!!! Does the Happy Dance

Mad Psyentist/Korogi Nagisa: I'm glad you like. Yeah this is what happens when I read a magazine that has both Yu-Gi-Oh! and YuYu Hakusho in it. I thought I'd give Ryou and odd quirk, so he's officially not a morning person, I figure he's a night owl just because…. Well it works for my purposes (I'd tell you more, but that'd give away something really important.) I have an easier time typing in first person, not sure why, so I'm really glad you like it this way, cuz it would be hard to switch to third person.

Don't worry a lot of people seem to be having trouble with the name switching. You've got it, though. Ryou the angel is Ryou the hikari and Bakura the mortal is Yami Bakura.

Thank you for the words, by the by. My Japanese vocab. is slowly growing. I'll make sure to have Mokuba call Seto Nii-sama, I'm glad you told me that because no one else did. Happy reading!

dragoneyes: Don't worry Bakura will most definitely be in this chapter (Not for very much though… sorry). I just hope that I can keep him in character later on. He's so confusing, but so very fun to write about!

Dreamchaser149: Very perceptive, but there's a reason why he'll be able to see Ryou, but you won't find that out for a while yet. Cliffhangers are so much fun!

Yami Bakura Kia: I'm glad you like it. You have a picture of an angel Ryou? Really? Is it on your website?

Aisha: Here's just a question I want to ask all of you. Even though I don't know much about Malik and Marik, do you think I should put them into this story? I know enough to fit them in, and I truly wouldn't mind it either, so it's up to you. Just tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: I have the first three issues of the manga. That's it. Don't sue me, it wouldn't be very nice…… and uh, I'll give you a cookie if keep quiet! Smiles You can even pick what type of cookie you want. Now that's a deal!

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

**__**

Chapter3: Angels on the Roof

In the Upper Elements there are these teleporter machines that are usually used for trips to Earth. These machines turn your being into pure energy and basically shoot you down to the surface of the Earth looking for all the world like a bolt of lightning. I had thought that these would be our mode of transportation, and it possibly would have been if I had managed to crawl out of bed a bit earlier, but by the time we arrived there was already an impossibly long line. Mostly students from school taking the same test, and a few harassed look field workers.

"This'll take forever!" Adara mumbled.

"Well these wings aren't just for decoration, you know," Yugi smiled. It was a well-known fact that Yugi was absolutely in love with flying.

"It's risky. We could be seen by someone," Adara, usually so care free, actually sounded worried.

"Do you want to stand **here** for the rest of the day?" I asked impatiently. Having skipped breakfast I was feeling a bit irritable, and wanted to be off as soon as possible.

"**You too**?" She asked astonished, I wasn't usually one to take risks.

"As long as we stay close to the cloud line there shouldn't be a problem," Yugi put in, sounding hopeful. I had to agree, and it was better than standing in line for hours on end. Adara sighed resignedly, and nodded her head in response. Just as it was well known that Yugi love flying, it was well known that Adara simply loathed it. No one quite knows why.

Each having our own styles of flight, we took off separately. Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder, extended his wings, and simply took off down through the cloud barrier separating Earth and the Upper Elements. His pace was fair, but his maneuvering abilities spoke of great skill. Adara looked sick as she pulled her bag on her shoulder taking off after Yugi. Her pace was much slower and her skill in flight was greatly limited due to the fact that even though Yugi was much shorter than her, his wings were longer.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and flared out my wings. There **was** one good thing about them; they were longer then normal, their span greatly shadowing that of Yugi's who had a rather large span to begin with. My style of flight was much different from theirs, not to mention much more fun. Beating my wings a few times I shot straight up into the air, until I was a good hundred feet above anything in the Upper Elements. I hovered there for a few moments before I retracted my wings and let the sweet euphoria of free falling rush through my veins. I extended my wings a tiny bit to slow my decent, so I wouldn't **completely** pass Yugi and Adara.

Slowing down a little more I notice Adara had taken on a nasty looking shade of green, most likely from watching the way I fly, she finds it unnerving for some reason. I also noticed that Yugi was shaking his head and grinning, looking at me as if I was insane. 'You're crazy,' he mouthed to me. I laughed a bit, fully retracting my wings and free falling at break neck speed for another thousand feet or so, before slowing down so they could catch up.

It took us a while but we finally found Domino City. After that it was simply a matter of finding Domino Highschool, as it was still rather early in the day (Incase you were wondering, Upper Elements is one day ahead of Earth, so to us it was Saturday, to them it was Friday.) We were lucky that there was plenty of gray overcast, it aloud us to move about unnoticed. Finding the school with little trouble, we quickly swooped down and landed on the roof. Leaning against the railing on the edge of the building I rested a little bit, flying didn't take too much energy, but then again I hadn't eaten breakfast.

"You look tired Ryou," Yugi said to me just as I started to yawn. I nodded a bit, my eyes half hooded as I looked out at the city before me.

"Well my subject doesn't even go to this school so I guess I'll see you guys later. We'll meet," Adara began to scan the area for an inconspicuous meeting point, "at that park," she pointed to a large green district. "At night fall, no later. You boys stay out of trouble now!" She took off, quickly disappearing into the thick gray clouds.

"So what do we do now?" I asked sleepily.

"Not sure," Yugi replied, "There isn't much we can do with them in school, and I for one am not willing to test out how strong my protection spell is with all of these humans around."

I blinked trying to keep the sleep out of my eyes, my stomach growling savagely. I was having a hard time trying to stay awake for some reason. Must have been the lack of blood sugar. Anyway, while I was fighting to keep my eyes open Yugi had taken his pocket computer out (they're like laptop computers, only smaller) and was seeing if he could get satellite feeds of his subject. I quickly followed suit, hoping that this would help me stay awake.

We sat there watching our screens for what felt like forever. Their school was just about as boring as ours, and **nothing** was happening! Abandoning our computers Yugi and I talked for a while before we heard footsteps approaching the door that led up to the roof. We hurriedly gathered our stuff, and quickly cast our protection spells.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a mess of spiked, and unruly white hair. The picture hadn't depicted how tall Bakura was and only now did I realize that he was a good head taller than me. He was casually scanning the roof, before his cold eyes narrowed in the exact location where he **shouldn't** have been able to see me.

……………………………………………………………………………

Aisha: Sorry if it's a bit short, I think it's longer than my others, though. Sorry about the Cliffhanger here, but I had to stop. Review and I'll tell you what happens!

…………………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	5. This Can't Be Good

Aisha: I'm back, and it hasn't even been a full week yet! Aren't you just so happy!? Heh, don't mind me, I had Coffee Almond Fudge Ice Cream for lunch/breakfast/snack-thingy. IT WAS GOOD!!!!!!! Um I'd like to apologize if the text and format for this chapter turns out weird, because my computer is only letting me type in papyrus at size 9, when I usually type in Verdana at 8.5. Hm, I had something else to say……. Oh yeah! Last chapter I asked if anyone wanted Marik and Malik in this story, and the only person who responded was Shenya, who I have a good feeling might get really irked if I don't put them in, but please tell me what **YOU** think! I must know! Then again it may already be too late, because I've been thinking this over, and I've come up with some really good ideas about how to get them in this story. Anyway my opinion box is always open, whether it be on this or anything else that may cross your mind. Drop me a line if you have the time! ; That wasn't supposed to rhyme. Or that either. ;

Responses:

Kate Tully: ….. Bonzi buddy wants to kill me? Again?!? Sorry about the cliffy Kate Tully, but I had to stop writing. Just be thankful that I'm getting this one out slightly early. Oh, and by the way, did you pull a Kenshin voice at the end of that review? ; It was cute!

Yami Bakura Kia: I'm writin', I'm writin'! I really like your site, by the way. It's cute and really has a lot of cool pictures that I've never seen anywhere else. It was kinda funny, because one of the Malik pics you have is the very same poster I have on my wall.

Karadaki: Glomps YOU'RE SO SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dreamchaser149: I love how Ryou flys, wish I could do that too, but I'm afraid of heights! I'm not all too sure how this little… problem is going to end. It all really depends on how Ryou reacts and how Bakura reacts. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure!

Angel Anastasia: Well here you go. They definitely meet in this chapter ;

Genkisaru: You're too kind! I'll really like the way Ryou is coming out. I know that he's slightly out of character, but if I tried to keep that true to the show, he would have had the personality of drywall. Don't mind my kooky sayings, it all comes from living in too many different states. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Shenya: Poke, Poke ; I hope your nose is ok. Heh, this update wasn't out that fast but….. Holds up a bag of pixie stix I'll give you these **and** put Malik in this story, if you update yours! Cute Ryou Chibi Eyes Pwease?

Aisha: Since I didn't get any rude or threatening calls from any lawyers, I'll assume that none of you told anyone. So, Hands a sugar cookie out to everyone Good job guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to, that I don't. (AHHHH, it's a Kenshin voice!) I'm kinda in limbo, because I'm waiting for the fifth issue of Yu-Gi-Oh to arrive, and I'm also waiting to order the second and third season box sets as well. It's been slow going in my YGO realm. Sigh

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

**__**

Chapter4: This Can't Be Good. 

It took me all of three seconds to realize that not only could this (incredibly intimidating) mortal see me, but Yugi and been smart and taken off into the clouds and was now nowhere in sight. 'Shit!' I thought to myself, 'It's hardly even been two hours and already you've been seen! How careless can you get?' Heightening my senses just a tad bit, I took a step back before trying to feel if Yugi was even in the area any more. The distance between him and me was growing larger every second, insinuating that he was preoccupied with following his assignment, figuring I was fine on my own.

**WRONG!**

Here I am, on the roof of a school that has recently dismissed all its students for the weekend, with a rather dangerous looking mortal, and a protection spell that's doing everything, **BUT** protecting me. With its small static electric blue tinted field, the best thing it had going for it at that moment was the world's largest bug zapper.

At that moment my stomach decided to do its best impression of a lion, which snapped both me and the human out of our dazes. He took a step forward I took a step back, and we kept on doing this until I felt my wings brush ever so gently against the metal railing. I sucked in a breath when I heard the door creak open again. This could be my chance; if he got distracted enough I would be able to take off into the cloud cover, and spend the rest of this project pretending none of this ever happened. I stared at Bakura for a few seconds before he finally turned his head to see who had come up.

I heard, "What the fuck is **THAT?!?**" and decided that was my queue to high tail it out of there. No sooner had I spread my wings, however, than I felt them, and myself, being pushed harshly into the metal fencing behind me. I winced at the pain that shot up through my wings and into my spine, and my vision began to swim a little. I fought back as best I could, but being as tired and hungry as I was there really wasn't much hope, and even if I had had the strength it wouldn't have really mattered, seeing as how Bakura had such a strong grip on my shoulders. I let out a shaky breath before looking up into Bakura's face, confusion and curiosity written all over his features.

"What **are** you anyway?" He asked me, somewhat harshly. When I didn't answer he pressed on my shoulders a bit harder, causing more pain to shoot through my wings. Wincing again, I opened my mouth to reply, "I'm an-" was all that came out before-

**_BOOM!_**

I'll never forget what happened. The boom had been caused by a large explosion of golden light that took up almost the entire roof. I felt the gold light sear through my very being, and yet at the same time gently caress my skin and wings. Sweet agony, that's what it was, with my head burning, but my muscle completely relaxed. A delicate and graceful tongue filled my ears, speaking in a language that I recognized, but could not remember. The voice slowly rose in volume, the pattern of speech and the foreign chanting making it sound like a spell of sorts. Suddenly the voice stopped, and it became so silent that my ears were beginning to ring. I turned my head, but the light had not dissipated yet. Slowly the pain in my head faded, but my muscles became tense when I saw what was happening. The golden light was somehow being sucked to the chest of Bakura, where it was forming a necklace of sorts. It was a large ring with a few pointed cones hanging off of it, a pyramid shape in the ring, with an eye like symbol in the center. Once it was done forming it glowed a pale color before solidifying into gold, hanging from a leather line around Bakura's neck. The sun flared across it magnificently, creating a beautiful white glare to run across the rings surface. That was when I blacked out.

………………………………………………………………

When I came to, I was sitting in a hallway, with a door on either side of me. Both doors looked rather innocent, the one to my left a blue that matched my wings, the one to my right a regular wooden door with a cherry wood finish. I stood up, but leaned on the wall for support when my head started to spin. How had I gotten here?

'What the fuck just happened?!?' I felt confusion's slender fingers grip me, as that thought had **not** been my own. I stood there waiting for whatever it had been to speak again, but all I caught were snippets of feelings and conversations with someone else. Deciding that it wouldn't do me much good to stay were I was, I went to the doors to investigate.

I opened the cherry wood one first. Inside was normal room. The walls were covered in posters of bands and pictures of friends. Pushed against one wall was a dresser and a desk. The dresser was nothing special, but the desk had an incredibly large stereo on with an extensive CD collection. On the opposite wall was a queen-sized bed with black and silver covers and a large blood red duvet. In the middle of the room was a 24-inch screen TV with some sort of game system hooked up to it, and a few beanbag chairs placed around it. After finishing my inspection I closed the door, and made my way over to the Blue door across the hall.

Opening it revealed a room that bore a freakish resemblance to my apartment, but without a kitchen or bathroom. In the middle of the room was my fold out couch with the broken rocking chair/recliner across from it. Situated in the corner was a desk with a small 12-ich, black and white, 'I'm too cheap for cable' TV from the 70's, along with an old looking boom box, that could either play cassette tapes or the radio (No CD's that's what I bought my DiskMan for.) The walls were a faded off white, with pictures of Yugi and Adara, and some of my own sketches here and there. Closest to the door was a small dresser that looked as if it held more dust than clothes. The only thing about the room that looked new was the data bank pushed off in the corner of the farthest wall.

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me, and made my way to the couch. I was confused and being exhausted didn't help. After unfolding it I laid down on my makeshift bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

………………………………………………………

Aisha: There, how was that? Not as much Bakura as I had hoped, but I had to get this down. If you're confused, don't worry it'll be explained later. Now, please read and REVIEW! Bye now!

P.S.- I'm working on chapter size, and I think this one isn't all that bad, a bit short, yes, but longer then some of my others.

……………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	6. Winged Thingies

Aisha: Wow it feels like it's been forever since I last updated. It's only been one week right? Don't mind me, I've been so lost this week, I thought Tuesday was Wednesday and Friday was Thursday. I'M SO CONFUSED!!! Anyway I'm gonna try something new with this chapter. I know you all want Bakura and Ryou fluff, and you'll get it, but first I'm going to do is chapter from the point of view of a different character. Just for Shenya, I do believe it will either be from Malik's point of view or his yami's point of view.

Responses:

Yami Bakura Kia: I'm working on chapter size, so not only am I giving you the next chapter, but hopefully it will be longer as well. I simply **LOVE** your website by the way. It's so cute!

Kate Tully: Readers please keep in mind that this is a personal friend of mine, so whatever is said here is most likely a personal joke. Other then that I can tell her to shut up, and it's not considered rude…. Not that I would Kate Tully Well Bonzi can't have my body! And you can't have my fic, but you can read it GIR impression?

firedraygon97: Don't worry Ryou is fine. Yes he can retract his wings, but remember at the time Bakura had him pinned to a fence, if he were to have retracted his wings at that point it would have only caused him more pain. Anyway, I'm sure Ryou will be just peachy once he's done with his nap…. Then again since he isn't a morning person he may not want to wake up.

Shenya: I'm so glad you updated, and it was a very good chapter! Don't worry I'm adding Malik, just for you! Yup, that was the Soulroom last chapter, just wait I think I may expand on that later. I've got plans, evil plans. Insert Yami Bakura's insane laughter in his Japanese voice Cough I hope you like this. I'm almost positive I'm going to screw up Malik and his Yami.

Angel Anastasia: Yes they have finally met, but the fluff may not start for a little while yet. It'll be soon though, have patience; it'll pay off in the end. I'll make sure to stop by that site, thanks

Genkisaru: Sorry for the cliffy, I tend to do that a lot. Anyway I think you're right about Ryou. I think that when people usually see him he's a bit preoccupied with saving them from his yami to act like himself. ; I have too much time on my hands if I can come up with a theory about a cartoon character.

Rosz of the Angel: Yeah sorry about the short chapters. I'm glad you like this, that makes it worth writing. It took me a little longer then I would have liked to get this chapter up, but here it is!

Dreamchaser149: I'm hoping that some interesting stuff happens in this chapter as well. Actually I know something happens, it's just kinda subdued is all. The plot thickens a bit this chapter. And I think I'll have Bakura and Ryou actually talk to each other at the end of the chapter. Thanks for sticking to this, it means a lot to me, to know that I can count on the feed back of a certain few people who like this enough to come back for more. Thankies! Huggles

Disclaimer: You'd have to be a moron to mistake me for an Asian. Sigh Wish I was though, at least I wouldn't be so freakin' pale. I tell if I were any more white, I'd be clear.

Characters: People seemed to be confused as to who's who, so here's a guide that'll probably confuse you even more. I'm always happy to help ;

Ryou Bakura (hikari)- Ryou the angel

Yami Bakura- Bakura the human

Yugi Mouto (hikari)- Yugi the angel

Yami Yugi- Yami the human

Malik Ishtar (hikari)- You haven't met him yet, but he's gonna be from the Lower Elements.

Yami Malik- I'm gonna call him Ishtar, because if I call him Marik, like most people, I'll probably **type** Malik by accident. Anyway he's a human too, but his personality has been toned down a bit to fit the average teenage life tedium.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

Chapter5: Winged Thingies

**(Ishtar's POV)**

What a weird day. It started out bad and then took a decided turn towards loony land. First I woke up ten minutes before my alarm went off, and that just irked me. I simply stared at the ceiling for ten minutes when I **could** have been sleeping! I finally got out of bed, got dressed, and staggered down the stairs only to find that there weren't any Lucky Charms left. If I was irked about having to get up early it was nothing compared to this. I **needed** that sugar so I could be nice crazy ol' Ishtar that zones out during classes and stops talking mid-sentence when answering teachers, just to see the funny face they make when they send you to the guidance counselor for trying to get out of detention by saying, "But I have a spoon!"

So I had rice krispy treats instead. Almost as sugary, and it certainly did buzz in my head the same way (Bakura tells me that the buzzing isn't caused by the sugar, but by being dropped on my head too many times as a child. I was never dropped on my head. I ran into a metal poll a few times, but never dropped on my head. It's too pretty to take that kind of abuse.) School was just as boring as always, and by lunch I had decided that I'd had enough. Looking at my watch I timed my stride out just right so that none of the school security guards would notice me leaving mid-day. Once I was completely out of site of the school, I breathed a sigh a relief. Friday; I had skipped on a Friday, so if they even noticed I was gone (which they would, I seem to stand out for some reason…. Or maybe they just notice the sudden absence of someone mumbling about microwavable turkey sandwiches from the back of the class,) I wouldn't get in trouble until **after** the weekend.

Turning left down a side street, I started to head towards the park. It was rather pretty out, since it was mid-winter, because everything was covered in fresh snow, which sparkles. I like shiny things, therefore I like snow on sunny days because it's shiny. I'd keep it too, but snow melts. Did I ever mention I'm a kleptomaniac? Maybe that's why I have so many shiny things, because once I see it, it has to be mine. My house is full of shiny thing and I have **no idea** what half of them are or what they do, nor do I care. Sorry I realize how un-organized all of these thoughts are, I start at point A and veer off to point 8…. That made no sense.

……..Right, well I was in the park, and was just thinking how odd it was that no one was around, when suddenly-

"Odd weather we're having, it's raining winged thingies" I have no clue who I was talking to at that point in time.

Something had fallen—dive-bombed out of the sky. Something human-like, with large dark purple wings.

It looked up……..

It had eyes that were trapped somewhere between blue and purple, with long blond hair, tanned skin, and leather attire. I stared, eyes unable to move.

It stood up and dusted itself off, as if plummeting to its splatty death was an everyday thing. Pseudo-Me looked back at Real-Me with aggravation written all over its face. "What in all the seven levels of hell are you staring at?" he asked none too gently, head titled to the side like a confused kitten.

Sun Blond Hair= Shiny Thing.

"Mine," was the only thing that came out of my mouth, as my eyes took on a look that said 'Hi, I'm going to eat you now!'

He raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Are you always this deranged, or am I just- **OOF**!!" I'm guessing he meant to say lucky, but at that moment I had decided to lunge at him. I had grabbed him around the middle, and was just about to celebrate about my newest addition to the Ishtar's Shiny Stuff collection, but at that moment everything decided to erupt in a bright golden light.

Too many things were happening all at once, and the next thing I knew my hand burned like all hell. Looking down I saw a small scepter-like object with wings and a freaky eye symbol on it. It was a highly polish gold, absolutely perfect for my shiny collection….. But where had that adorable Pseudo-Me that I had claimed gotten to?

/_In here, stupid./_

That was definitely its voice, "In where?!?" I was completely bewildered.

/_Your head,/_ he almost sounded amused…. Almost.

"Oh no you don't, I've got too many voices up there as it is! Besides your hair is shiny, you face is cute, and your skin is pretty, I want you back for my collection!"

/_You collect people?!?_/ He sounded horrified.

I grinned, "Only you."

/_Lucky me, I've been bound to a madman./_ He almost sounded like Daria when he talked like that. /_Listen nutcase, I need you to find a boy with white hair, he should have bound to the one called Ryou Ten minutes ago./_

"Huh? White hair? You mean Bakura?"

/_Yes./_

"Why?" Curiosity killed the cat, but he had my interest peeked.

/_I must speak to the **angel**./_ That last word almost sounded sarcastic.

………………………………………………………………………

**(Ryou's POV)**

It wasn't long before I woke up to-

"Whatever the hell you are, could you please stop snoring in **my** head!"

That voice I had heard it before, in the very same pissed off tone, too. But who was it? My memory seemed to stay just out of reach, leaving me in a fog-like confusion.

I moaned in discomfort, realizing that I had fallen asleep without retracting my wings. They ached horribly, but for the life of me I could not remember what had happened.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Pissed-off voice said.

"No, you just told me to stop snoring," I responded in a clipped voice. So sue me, I was confused, tired, and most of all **hungry**.

"Fine. **Shut Up!** Ishtar has voices in his head not me. I'm not crazy, I only saw a- a THING with freakish wings-"

"Angel," I supplied.

He snorted before saying the very thing that had haunted me all my life, "Angels have white wings. Close encounters of the fourth kind, now I've got it in my head. This is me telling you to get out of my head. Out. **NOW!**"

He was panicking; I couldn't blame him, because if I could remember what had happened I probably would be too. "Let's be rational about this-"

"Rational?! I've got a….** whatever **in my head!………. What the hell **are** you anyway?"

That last statement echoed through my head before my memory shot forward like water from a dam. Bright mercurial flashes of gold, an agonizing pain, and a large ornate ring.

"Better question is, what happened?" I mumbled, my head reeling from this sudden over load.

"Bakura, we need to talk!" That wasn't my voice, and Bakura definitely wasn't talking to himself.

………………………………………………………………………

Aisha: Ok, it wasn't that bad was it? Not as much happened as I had hoped, but it didn't turn out that bad. A bit longer too, yes? Review please! Chibi Ryou Eyes Pwease?

………………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	7. What Is Going On Here?

Aisha: Hi-ho everybody. I'm updating early, because I have lots of spare time at the moment. I'm staying home from school today because I'm sick… I don't know what it is, but I keep on coughing, and it's driving me up the wall! Let this serve as a warning as well, because if this chapter turns out to be crap, you'll know why. Ra, my hands are shaking! Maybe it's time I took some medicine? Or maybe I should lay off the Cola, but hey I'm sick and they say to drink a lot of fluids (I can hear Kate Tully now, "BAKA!!!! WHEN THEY SAY FLUIDS THEY MEAN WATER!!!") I'll take something once I'm done typing, and if I stay home tomorrow too, I might just type the next chapter as well. Other then that I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing. I've got 52 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! That's a major for me, I've never had so many before!

Responses:

Katsumi Guerin: Huggles You so sweet!!!!!! Not to mention you were the first person to review that chapter!

Hana no Ceres: Yeah, it seems that I've altered everyone's personality. I've slashed them up soooo terribly, but all the reviewers think this is great. I guess if people like it then I'll continue.

FluffCat: I'm glad you approve of my version of Ishtar, but he isn't all sunshine and daisies. With a head like his, he's probably been to the psychiatrist a few times. Think medication. I'm working really hard on the plot, and I think it's coming along pretty well. The way all of these chapters have been coming out, is that I have something planned, but not all of it happens, and so I end up having one event take two or three chapter, so yeah I think this is gonna be a long story (Everything that has happened so far was supposed to happen in the first two chapters.) ; I don't mind that you didn't review before, as long as you reviewed now….. Your name sounds familiar, I think I've read one of your stories. I'll have to go back and check.

Shenya: I would have guessed that you hadn't slept at all. ; I'm glad you like Malik and Ishtar, now it's just all a matter of keeping them in character while getting my plot through. This is gonna be tough, but interesting.

u don't wanna noe: YAY, you liked it! I think Yugi is gonna meet Yami sometime within the next three chapters. I can't be sure just yet, I still have to see how much I get down today. Soon though, it'll happen soon.

Genkisaru: The sad part about that schedule that you told me is that that's exactly what I do, except I take German instead of Spanish. I tell ya, German is the language of EVIL!!! grumble I hate that class… That's probably why it's the 'plotting world domination' class. ; Sorry that I confused you, and for fair warning POV changes like that are going to happen quite a bit.

Twilight Dreams: Don't worry, I would never think you're an idiot. . I'm glad you found Ishtar funny, a lot of people did as well. Don't know why, but the 'Shiny' joke seems to be a huge clincher, everybody thinks it's funny. Shrug It's sad whenever I try to be funny it doesn't work, but when I sit down and try to portray a madman (with two-bit jokes, and stupid things that I've actually said) people roll on the floor in hysterics. I'm just glad you like it!

Yamis Girlfriend: You love it?? Falls over in shock I still get a tingly high whenever some one says that! Still on the floor I'll just type the chapter form here then, shall I?

Random Rockstar: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!! You, my friend, ROCK THE CASBA!!!!!!!!! There need to be more reviewers like you out there, not that I'm complaining, I haven't gotten a single flame (to my infinite surprise) yet. You're a true sweetheart, and I hope you know that!

Rosz of the Angel: o.0;;; I didn't get you trouble did I??? I wouldn't want that to happen. Hope you're okie. Thanks I'm glad you liked last chapter, it was fun to write.

firedraygon97: There will be S/J eventually, but not for a while yet. You liked Ishtar and Malik, eh? I daresay that there's going to be a lot more of them then I originally intended ('specially since they weren't originally going to be in this fic. ;;)

Yami Bakura Kia: Ooo, new stuff? Fun, fun! Yay You like Ishtar and Malik too! I would love it if you put a link to me on your page! (I think the fever is getting to me. That all sounded very…… odd.)

Kate Tully: Mallory-Sama? Ore-Sama strikes again!!!!! Smirk You know you can't resist the ultimate power of the Ryou Chibi Eyes, but at least you can admit that! Damn, Ore-Sama cannot look away from kawaii Chibi Kitten Eyes. No fair!!! Ore-Sama can't loose!!!

Disclaimer: Smirk Give it a week.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter6: What Is Going On Here?

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Bakura, we need to talk," That wasn't my voice, and Bakura definitely wasn't talking to himself.

I started feeling dizzy all of a sudden, and a familiar fear pricked at the back of my mind. With a flash of light (will these stupid flashes never end?) I found myself looking out of Bakura's eyes, but not able to control his body.

In front of me… or rather us, stood a teenage boy. He had tanned skin; sun bleached blond hair that stood out in practically every direction, extremely….. expressive (o.0) eyes, and he was wearing a pair of cargo khaki's, a black sleeveless shirt, and lots of highly polished gold jewelry. But the thing that I noticed most about him was his aura; it was tinged with insanity and had the feel of one that was touched by an ethereal being… a dark ethereal being. The situation was getting worse, I was trapped in a mortal's body, and I did **not** want to find out if this kid was possessed by a demon.

_/Run, Bakura!/_ I thought desperately.

_Damn, you had been so quiet, I'd thought that you'd actually left._

I growled to myself, this was one stubborn mortal. If that kid turned out to have a demon in him, and it sensed me I would have no way to attack if I were stuck in Bakura's head.

"You skipped half of school today, your counselor's gonna be pissed," Bakura smirked at the boy who was obviously his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. But listen to me! I was walking in the park and then this thing fell out of sky, and it was cute and shiny, and I tried to take it home with me, but something weird happened and now it's in my head!" This was all said in one breath, and spoken almost faster then I could hear.

"You were casing squirrels in the park again, weren't you? I'm gonna have to talk to your doctor, they really shouldn't change your medicine so often, it's frying your brain," Bakura had his arms crossed and was shaking his head. That was when I felt the silent probe, gently pushing against my mental barriers almost as if it were try to identify me rather than force itself into my mind. It swirled around me, and then retreated. Boy, was I confused. That was definitely a demon, but why was it so cautious and gentle? Why didn't it attack me?

"I was **not **chasing squirrels! I'm telling you there's something in my head!"

_There's something in my head too, but what do you want **me** to do about it Ishtar?_

_/He's not asking for help, just confirmation that he's not crazy./ _I replied to the thought that had not been directed at me.

_You don't know him at all. Ishtar prides himself on the fact that he's insane._

Bakura rolled his eyes at Ishtar, "There are already a million problems in your head, what's one more?"

There was a bright light emitted from a rod in Ishtar's belt, which I had failed to notice earlier. The light was quickly replaced by a rather indignant looking being. He looked almost exactly like Ishtar, but shorter, with large purple wings ruffled in annoyance. It was definitely a demon, I could tell by the look in his eyes, but at the moment he looked more like a pissed off canary then a creature of mass destruction. "I am **not** a psychological problem!" He growled at Bakura, eyes narrowed in offence.

If it were possible for me to die laughing I think I would have, because right after the demon was done talking Ishtar had grabbed him around the middle from behind, and had nuzzled his nose into the demon's hair. "Mine," I heard him whisper possessively and saw his grip tighten.

"Let go of me you fruit cake!" And to the infinite surprise of everyone, Ishtar complied. He must not have been expecting it, because it took the demon a few seconds to regain his composure. He looked directly at Bakura, and I have a feeling it was really me he was trying to look at. My thoughts were soon confirmed. "Why don't you come on out, Ryou. I won't hurt you. I haven't yet, have I?" He had his head tilted to the side slightly, and a smirk was playing around his lips. Even if I could come out, I wouldn't have. I could tell that he was a very powerful being, and well, powerful as I was…… I was still in training. My obvious refusal to show myself seemed to upset him, and frowning he started chanting some sort on dark spell. "There, that's better," he smiled.

Blinking I looked around and realized that I was now standing slightly in front of Bakura. Fear flooding my senses now, I quickly took on a battle stance hissing slightly in challenge. So what if he was stronger than me, it was natural instinct to fight **anything** that posed as a threat to me. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked, trying my best to look intimidating.

"Aw, the little **angel** wants to fight, isn't that cute?" He was mocking me, but I got the feeling that he was just talking to buy himself time.

I was getting frustrated, too many things were happening, and I was beginning to feel like a caged animal. "**What do you- **Ishtar stop petting my hair!!" I let down my stance and looked up at the crazed mortal, who smiled demonically at me.

"You remind me of a kitten," he purred. In the background somewhere I could hear Bakura and the demon laughing hysterically at me. "Your hair is pretty…. And shiny." Well that shut them up, the demon looked pretty irked.

"Hey, hands off!" Bakura growled, slapping Ishtar's hand away from my hair.

'….. Am I imagining things or is this mortal, protecting me?'

A few awkward moments passed, in which Ishtar looked very put out by the turn of events. "Ryou, my name is Malik, and I'm here to talk to you," the demon was the first to speak, finally answering my questions.

I hisses slightly again, taking up a defensive stance by curling my wings out in front of me. "Well I don't want to talk!"

"Stop being such a child," he said calmly, "this is important."

"The last time a demon had something important to say to angel it ended up being 'Oops sorry! Didn't mean to lodge that dagger in your back.' I won't fall for it!"

"For once your wrong. You'll hear what I have to say sooner or later, because it's important that you know it!"

"Doubt it," and just to add to the childish effect I stuck out my tongue.

"Really? But don't you want to know why your protection spell didn't work?"

"No I- How'd you know about that?" I was so surprised that I dropped my stance and retracted my wings. Big mistake! At that moment he threw a blast of dark energy at me, effectively knocking me unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………

Aisha: Poor Ryou. Don't worry he'll be ok. Read and Review please!

…………………………………………….

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	8. Ruby Eyes

Aisha: Hi all! It's me again. I'm being forced to stay home by my parents…. That's when you know it's bad. These are the same people who when I was in grade school used to tell me I couldn't stay home unless I was dead, dieing, or coughing up a lung. Well anyways I've run out of DVDs to watch so here I am typing up this chapter. Wee lookit! The room's spinning! The thermometer said my temperature was 95.7, which means I have hypothermia --;; That thermometer never liked me, it always said my temperature was so low I was dead. It's a conspiracy I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!! Cough Don't mind me, it's 11:44am I haven't slept, eaten, or taken any medicine for a good 16 hours! I'm off in LaLa Land!

Responses:

Since I'm posting these two chapters within one day of each other, I'm going to respond to all of the reviews for chapter 6&7 in chapter8. Which Ra only knows, I may end up posting tomorrow night like I usually do. I HAVE TOO MUCH TIME, IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.- I've noticed that just about all of you like the way I do Ishtar and Malik. I'm glad, cuz I thought it was totally OOC and over the top, what with Ishtar and his obsessions.

I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has put me on their favorites list. I really appreciate it! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

**__**

**__**

Disclaimer: 6 days and counting.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter7: Ruby Eyes

**(Yugi's POV)** –Note: This takes place before the last two chapters. So basically when Ryou was napping in Bakura's head.

I felt kind of bad about leaving Ryou like that, but he was a big boy, and I was sure he could take care of himself. After all he did have top marks in all of his classes. But now was not the time to think about that, I had a project to do. I was keeping close track of my human, hovering just above the trees, and praying desperately that my protection spell wouldn't give out. I looked around me quickly, trying to map the City out, seeing as I was going to be here for a month.

When I looked back down I saw that the human, Yami, was talking to someone with wild white hair. 'Wait, wasn't that the mortal that was up on the roof? But where's Ryou?' I thought, looking around, and trying to extend my mental senses. I quickly pulled my mental calls back, because **something**- something that **wasn't** Ryou, but had **almost** felt like him- had responded. I shivered, still feeling the dark and cloudy mental tendril calling out to my mind. 'What **is** that?!' I thought to myself.

_Just a friend, little one. _It purred in my mind.

'A f-friend?' I was positive that I didn't know that voice, and, by the instinctive reflex I got to fight, I was pretty sure I didn't want to.

_We'll meet soon little one, but first I want to find your friend Ryou. _It whispered.

'What do you want with Ryou?'

_Him and I have a few things to talk over. _If I could have seen its face, I'm pretty sure it would have been smirking.

It didn't give me anytime to respond because at that moment, the dark tendril was gone. Panic gripped me, and unknowingly a small part of my senses expanded to find Ryou.

I was surprised when it found him….

……… Right below me.

Looking down I saw Yami and- Bakura, was his name?- still talking, or arguing by the look on their faces. Making sure my protection spell was still fully powered, I landed quietly on the ground near the two mortals. It wasn't like me to take risks, but I was worried for Ryou. Where was he anyway? A protection spell only hides **angels** from **humans**, so why couldn't I see him? I looked around everyway I could, but still couldn't find him. Feeling frustrated I sent out a spell which would lock onto certain power signatures, and was surprised when I felt it zoom straight towards the white haired human behind me.

Turning around I looked at him. How was this possible? He most certainly **was** **not** Ryou, but the spell was supposed foolproof, on account of the fact that it was un-alterable…. Even if you said it wrong it still worked!

I didn't have anytime to think on that though, because at that moment the two humans broke apart and went in opposite directions. I was faced with the toughest decision ever. Follow the Ryou look alike, figure out were Ryou went, and then face that **whatever** that wanted to talk to him. Or follow my look alike, and see if Ryou would show up at the meeting place tonight.

Even I don't know how, but somehow the second one won out over the first. So with hesitant movements I slowly spread my wings and flew quietly over the retreating Yami.

After about an hour of following him around town, we stopped at the game shop which, according to the file I had received, he lived at. He walked inside shutting the door behind him, and I felt my nerve leave me. I was willing to track him, but I was not brave enough to blatantly go into his house. I flew around to the back of the shop/house, and perched myself in a tree that had a rather good view of all of the widows. Taking out my pocket computer I started typing up a log of all that had happened that day.

…………………………………………………

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" A gentle, but commanding voice inquired form somewhere below me. Opening my eyes I saw how dark the sky was, and cursed myself realizing I must have fallen asleep. I moved forward on the branch a little, and looked down, only to be met with a pair of brilliant ruby eyes that were slowly widening in shock.

Shock? What was there to be…. shocked…. abou- Uh-oh! The situation flooded back to me, and not only did I realize that I was late to meet Adara and Ryou, but I had been seen by a human. "My protection spell must have worn off," I whispered to myself.

"No clue what you're talking about, but could you tell me what you are, and why you're sleeping in a tree," I squeaked loudly when I realized that the ruby eyed teen had climb the tree and was now less then a foot away from me.

"D-Don't hurt me," I whispered frantically, while backing up to gain a little more distance between us.

He frowned a bit, "I won't hurt you, I just want to know what you're doing," his voice was deep and soothing, but I was so far gone in my fear of humans that it truly didn't matter what he said or how he said it.

"I'm not f-falling for it, y-you just want to cut off m-my wings," I was inching backwards, not noticing how there wasn't much branch left before I would fall to the ground. He moved forward a little, obviously noticing that if I kept backing up I would fall off, but this movement startled me, and I began to loose my balance. I was just starting to fall backward when two strong hands shot forward to grip my shoulders. But the second that he touched my shoulders everything around us erupted in spontaneous flashes of gold. The gold was quickly being sucked to his chest, where it was forming an upside-down pyramid with an eye-like symbol on it. Once it was done the pyramid glistened, and it felt as though our bodies were overlapping each other. While this was happening a voice wafted through my senses, speaking words that my numb brain knew, but would not comprehend.

……………………………………………………………………………

**(Ryou's POV)**

When I came to I was greeted with two sets of purple eyes. Yelping I tried to back up but bumped into a wall, wincing from the slight pain it cause to my already sore wings. Looking around I realized that I was on a bed, in a room that looked rather un-lived in, like a hotel room or something. "Where am I?" I asked looking back at Ishtar and Malik.

"Spare room in Bakura's house," Ishtar answered, while eyeing my hair again. Backing myself further against the wall I asked, "And what am I doing here?" I was trying to sound calm, but I was backed up against a wall, with a human that would gladly take me home with him because he like my hair, and a demon that was currently devouring pixie stix like his life depended on it, in front of me.

"Dunno," Ishtar grinned at me, and I got the distinct feeling that he was plotting something against me. Note to self: Stop using conditioner if it makes your hair that shiny.

"I told you before, we need to talk," Malik answered in between pixie stix and random giggles.

Where did all the sane people go?

"Calm down, you're getting that freaky look on your face again," Malik said, actually looking at me this time. His eyes spoke **volumes** of hyper-activity, but his voice was calm and measured. "You look like a caged animal when you make that face."

"I'm leaving," not a clue where I was going though, and I suppose it didn't matter, because as I made to get up Malik draped an arm around my shoulders, like we were the best of friends or something to that extent.

"But we haven't talked yet," he said, looking at me. "You should try one of these by the way, they're **heavenly**," he said trying hard not to laugh at his own corny pun, while handing me a few pixie stix. "If I remember my classes correctly, they don't have sugar in the Upper Elements, right?" Ishtar looked horrified at the very thought.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. It was true, the Upper Elements had outlawed sugar, and used some sort of substitute in all food and candy instead.

"You poor thing!" Ishtar cried, sitting down on the side of me that Malik was not, and beginning to stroke my hair again.

"Go ahead, try one," Malik encouraged.

I sighed in resignation, it would take more energy then it was worth to fend the both of them off. Besides it was Malik's job as a demon to get people to do the wrong things, and I'm sure he could be much more persuasive then he was acting at the moment. I tore one open, and let the powder fall into my mouth. My eyes widened as the sweet candy dissolved, sending a rush of……**something** through my veins. I felt all of my senses jump for a minute, and looked at Malik questioningly.

"It's called a sugar rush," he grinned widely at me. "So, Ryou, how old are you?" Small talk? Whatever, eat a few pixie stix **then** answer.

"Human years I'm 150, in the Upper Elements I'm 15. What about you? We look about the same age," my speech was becoming faster and more jumbled with every stick.

He smiled again, (I got the feeling that he does that a lot) "I'm 165."

"Interesting," I said distractedly, while slapping Ishtar's hand away from the little pile of Stix that I had taken from Malik. A thought struck me. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, anyway? I'm pretty sure you didn't go to all this just to give me sugar and ask my age."

"You're a sharp boy," he praised slightly, and had I been in the right state of mind I probably would have frowned upon that since it was coming from a demon. "What would you say if I told you that we were related, Ryou?" I dropped the pixie stick that I had been about to open, and looked Malik straight in the eye, not liking what I saw there.

……………………………………………………………

Aisha: I think, in terms of actual writing that was the longest chapter yet, since I didn't do responses or anything. Anyway Read and Review! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow.

……………………………………….

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	9. Family Affairs

Aisha: Heh, well here I am…. Again. This has been the Saturday from hell. I didn't get to do anything, I've been trapped in this house for three days straight, and the two episodes of YGO were re-runs. Sigh Man am I bummed. Well something good did happen, I found a story that I had totally forgotten about, and saw that it was finished with a sequel on the way, but I don't know when that'll be. All the stories that I check for updates haven't been updated since the begging of last month or longer. It's sad. Oh well. Enough of me and my Sat. Sob-Story, ON WITH THE FIC!

Responses:

flaming heart: GIR-esq. I like you. You're nice!

Shenya: Just for you, the next chapter, so you can waste more of your time read my mindless drivel . I had a weird dream about Ishtar and Malik doing the Flamingo dance last night. It was disturbing. I've sworn never to mix cough syrups again. o.0;;

Ly the werewolf: It's really fun writing like this, and it makes it easier to portray emotions if you're right inside the character's head. It's odd the way I do Malik and Ishtar, because I've seen all the episodes up to were Ishtar beat Mai in Battle City, and neither of them act anything like this, but it's easier and people like it ;;

And don't worry I just choked down some cough syrup. I think the Spanish Inquisition would have had many more fatalities if they had used Robitusin (Sp?) as torture. Shudder I hate that stuff.

Sarina Fannel: Slowly but surely I am recovering. Anyway I'm glad you like me humble ficcy. I like Ryou's wings too, they're pretty, but I afraid that they would contrast to the rest of his pale appearance too much. Oh well, they're cool so they stay!

Yamis Girlfriend: Nope, no sugar in the Upper Elements. I think I'll have Ryou get addicted to Sugar so that Bakura can tease him ; Don't worry you're gonna find out how Ryou and Malik are related this chapter. One of the best stories you've ever read? Surely you jest! There are lots of stories out there that make mine look like kindergarten work 'specially with all of the mistakes I make. But thank you all the same, any more compliments like that and my head is going to swell with arrogance o.0;;

dagoneyes: Yes fear the evil cliffhanger!!!!! cough Adara is supposed to watch Mokuba, but that's not very important, she'll be going back to heaven soon (but she'll probably be back later, just so she can tease poor Ryou.)

u don't wanna noe: Yup, Yugi and Yami finally met, and I think that I'll put some more of them at the end of this chapter, or at the beginning of the next. I thought it would be interesting to get ethereal beings sugar-high, but wait until later I'll have Ryou bouncing off of the walls!!

Yami Bakura Kia: Arigato. Take your time, there's no rush to get the link on your page ;

Firedraygon97: Everybody loves Ishtar…. I find that funny, because he wasn't even going to be in this fic originally. I'm glad I put him and Malik in though, because it gave this story a bit more of a plot. Before it was just kind of a 'write as it goes along,' thing, and it still is in a way, but there's a definite plot line now! All I have to do is avoid plot bunnies, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (aka Writer's Block)

TidBits: Irk! I'm sorry I missed putting up a response to your review for chapter6, I didn't double-check my reviews before posting. --;; Everyone seems to have some herd of raging animals but me….. I know! I'll counter your herd of raging Llama's with my herd of raging LEMMINGS!!!!!!! Mwuahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cough Tankies for putting me on your listy, I appreciate it! In a whisper Psst! Update soon, your story is better then mine!

A VERY LARGE GOMEN TO ANYONE THAT I MAY HAVE MISSED WHILE RESPONDING TO REVIEWS. It makes **me** feel stupid, and it gets **you** mad at me for not saying anything to you.

Disclaimer: Let's see, in accordance to the almighty countdown that started in chapter6 as 'Give it a week,' I believe we have Five days left. I'll bet you my Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon card that I….. (How valuable is that card?)….. **won't** succeed (ok, so I'm playing it safe, just because that card is powerful. --;; Gomen, Gomen.)

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter8: Family Affairs.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"What would you say if I told you that we were related, Ryou?" I dropped the pixie stick that I had been about to open, and looked Malik straight in the eye, not liking what I saw there.

Sincerity.

Through all the sugar and mirth there was a horrifyingly overwhelming look of sincerity radiating from his eyes.

And my reaction?

Throw up all your mental barriers and dig around for any excuse you can find for it not to be true.

"When-….. Who-…… But we're-…… How?!?!" Good Job Ryou, that has to the worst attempt at denial ever!

Malik moved from my side to sit in front of me, so he could look me in the eye. He started to study me.

My body stiffened.

My heart froze.

I could hear the steady ticking of the clock, which sounded like it was going slower and slower.

… And somewhere in the background I could hear Ishtar humming 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts,' and offering that blessed sugar to whoever had just walked into the room.

But I couldn't look away. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't.

I don't know what it is that he was looking for, and after awhile I began to get the feeling that even he was sure what he was trying to find.

"Your parents," he said suddenly, his voice still calm and controlled as ever.

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you know about your parents," He clarified for me.

"Nothing, really. I just know that they died when I was really young," for as long as I could remember I had lived alone, and before I had met Yugi and Adara it had just seemed natural that there wasn't anyone around for me.

"Hm," Malik chewed on his lower lip in thought. "I never thought that you would know so little."

"So little about what?" This was getting more confusing by the second.

"About yourself, Ryou."

"What's there to know? I'm a teenage angel that lives alone and goes to the Academy. That's all." What was he going on about? I was beginning to think that he was just about as crazy as Ishtar, except in a less laughable way.

"Don't you know who you are?" It was becoming harder to keep eye contact with each question that I had no answer to.

"Ryou Soma," That was the best answer I could give him. Yes it was open ended and it didn't contain very much information, but was an answer, and it **was** my name.

"Yes," he said smiling, "Ryou deriving from Ryu which is Japanese for Dragon, and Soma a Greek word meaning alive or living. Ryou Soma. The Living Dragon." I didn't even have time to try and guess what he meant by that (and I think he planned it that way to keep me slightly in the dark) before he switched topics. "One hundred and fifty years ago your parents were on opposite sides of the second Great Monster War. Your Mother being a demon and your Father being an angel. I'm pretty sure you can guess that they fell in love, and had you right under the noses of the two great councils. They were both executed for treason an **hour** before the peace treaty was signed," he spat sounding particularly bitter, and it was at that point in time that I realized I'd do anything to **not** get on Malik's bad side for fear of the consequences. "But you," he continued, tone lightening considerably, "they didn't kill."

My head was reeling. "Why?" And that wasn't my voice.

Head dizzy and eyes unfocused I turned around to see the new speaker. Bakura. He had been listening? Judging by Ishtar's face he had been listening too.

Great, story time.

I turned my head back to face Malik when he started speaking again. "Well apparently his parents had hidden him so well when they realized that they had been found out, that once he was found the treaty had already been signed. There was a lot of debate that went on over it, since they thought it **unnatural** for there to be a demon angel hybrid, no one wanted him to live, but people were too afraid that if they took action it would break the treaty and start the war all over again." I winced a little at the rough parts of the speech.

This was too much, but it did explain a lot about my life. Why I was alone, why my wings were larger then normal and not white, and the failure of the protection spell. Of course it wouldn't work, it only hid **angels** from humans, not freakish hybrids. And this certainly explained why so many of my teachers took pity on me, while most of the other people I met simply hated me without reason. My teachers knew me, but those people had only heard the rumors that I suppose had been hidden from me on purpose. A lot of pieces were finally fitting into the puzzle my life had become, but I still had two questions. What was that whole 'The Living Dragon' stuff about, or had that been the sugar talking? I wasn't willing to voice that out loud yet, if Malik intended to tell me he would in his own time. But I was willing to say this, "You never answered me." My voice sounded quiet and pathetic, even to **my** ears.

"Huh?" Malik seemed to have been thrown out of his serious attitude, because he was smiling and reaching for a red pixie stick that Ishtar was offering.

"You told me we were related, and I asked how. You never answered that," I'd have time to be shocked, and emotional over all of this new information later, but not until I got away from all of these people who were barely better than strangers in my eyes, 'family' or not.

"Your Mother and my Mother were sisters, so we're cousins."

Cousins. That was a new concept. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I'd lived alone for so long, it would just be weird to add something to that, it had been hard enough to adjust to Yugi and Adara. A Cousin? He didn't expect me to live with him or anything, did he? It would be weird to leave the Upper Elements.

The Upper Elements……

School…..

Project…..

Tracking humans…..

I've been seen……

I'd failed the test in less than a day…..

If it weren't for Malik I'd still be trapped inside the head of a human……

Shit?

Could things get any worse?!?

I quickly stood up, intent on getting my pocket computer so I could contact Yugi and Adara, and promptly tripped over my own feet landing painfully on my wings.

Apparently they could get worse.

So there I was staring at the ceiling, spreading out my wings so I wouldn't be lying on top on the now **extremely** sore joints, and praying that a lightning bolt would just miraculously whip out of the sky and strike me dead.

I blinked and suddenly two sets of purple eyes blink back from over the bed that my feet were currently resting on. "What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You plan on staying down there all night?" One set of eyes blinked while the other set half closed, as though giggling.

"Oh I don't know, I've rather taken a liking to the floor," In times of extreme emotion it's sometimes best just to let go, and salvage what sanity you have left. "How do you want me to respond to that?" I asked Malik, still staring at the ceiling in a detached way, my mind threatening to shut itself down should I hear an answer that I couldn't handle.

"Respond to what?" He sounded confused, like he had totally forgotten what he had just told all of us.

"You know perfectly well what," My gaze finally shifted from the ceiling to around the room, and then locked onto a pair sneakers that were disturbingly close to my head. I studied the sneakers for awhile before following them up to a pair of legs, following the legs up to a torso, the torso up to a neck, and the neck up to head with white spiked hair, and brown eyes that were as stoic as I felt. The world could have blown up at that very moment, and I doubt I would have done much more then shrug my shoulders and say something along the lines of, "yep, just another day."

"Respond as best you can, Ryou. I just felt that it was your right to know," I could almost hear the shrug in Malik's voice.

Was it just me, or was the atmosphere of the room suddenly becoming lazy?

I didn't look away from Bakura; I don't think I could have. He was interesting, so very like me but….. not like me at all. And he was staring right back at me, probably trying to figure out how a simple trip up to the school roof had ended up with him having a demon on his guest bed and an angel on his floor.

Detached. That was the only thing I could feel right now. Everything had turned out all wrong. It was just supposed to be a simple test. Follow the assigned human, that was it. But I had not only been seen by my assigned human, but trapped in his head. And now this? It was all just too much. My mind had trying to comprehend everything that was going on around me, all but shutting down, leaving me, for lack of a better word, detached. About everything. And empty. Everything was hollow now. I wondered if Yugi and Adara knew what a freak I truly was.

"At least your not in my head anymore," were the words from Bakura that pulled me out of my mental musings. I blinked a few times and then went back to staring at his sneakers. I'm not sure how long we all stayed like that seconds, minutes, hours, did it even matter? I was surprised, to say the least, when I was pegged in the middle of the forehead by a small bundle of pixie stix. I looked up in the general direction they had come, to see that Malik had fallen asleep while still leaning over the edge of the bed, and Ishtar looking at me with a frown on his face. Frown? I hadn't seen him do that yet, and by the way he had been acting I had thought it impossible of the teen. It didn't look right on his face, and it was turning borderline snarl.

"What?" I asked, blinking stupidly.

"Stop it," he growled out, his voice low and menacing.

Blink. Blink.

"Anger, yelling, crying, laughing psychotically, all understandable. But here on Earth they drug people up when they separate from their minds," this sudden change in the boy left me confused. He didn't sound the least bit insane any more.

"You would know," I heard Bakura mutter from his leaning position on the side of the bed. When had he moved there? Last I checked I had been staring at his shoes. Did I really blank out like Ishtar said? I looked down at the candy in my hand. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to loose myself in a sugar rush, to forget everything else. Wait, wasn't that the mentality that spawned alcoholics and substance abusers?

This had to stop. My thoughts were wandering to places they didn't belong. Information overload or not I had to get a little bit of my emotion back. It wouldn't do to just be an empty shell. What was the point in that? Life was meant to be lived, not left hanging at the first hurdle. I'd be damned if I drifted through life just because of some stuff that happened in the past that I could never change.

But I couldn't just forget all of this. And what about that Ring that had appeared on Bakura? What was it? Maybe Malik knew, I'd have to remember to ask him when he was awake.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I finally sat up and retracted my wings. Looking out the window I finally realized how dark it was, and how late it must have been. "Yugi, Adara!" My eyes widened when I realized how late I was for the meeting.

"Unh," I heard Malik groan from on top of the bed. Oops must have woken him up, and by the look on the two mortals faces I shortened their lives by five years. Note to self: Don't suddenly yell in a room that's been silent for a good hour or so. "Where's the fire?" Malik asked, voice still thick with sleep.

"My friends, I was supposed to meet them!" I said frantically, standing up and searching the room for my bag. As if things weren't bad enough already my stomach decided to remind me that it had only eaten a Snickers bar and a handful of Pixie Stix in the past 24 hours.

"No way," Malik said jumping off the bed, and taking hold of both my shoulders from behind. "Not until you- we," he corrected as his own stomach growled slightly, "eat something. Lead the way Bakura."

Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Freeloaders' Bakura got up from his sitting position and guided us down to the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………

Aisha: Wow, that was long! And just about the worst chapter ending yet, but hey a lot of stuff happened, and I have trouble doing angst so there. Blink Well I'm tired now so goodnight everyone. Please Review, it would be much appreciated.

…………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 4, 2004.


	10. Hi ho, Hi ho, It's Bak to Heaven We Go!

Aisha: Sorry I'm late everyone, I had a busy weekend and didn't have time to update on Saturday. Ok now this is IMPORTANT so I want you all to listen very carefully! I am off on spring break right now so all rejoice because I'll have plenty of time to write. Only problem is my parents insist on dragging me off to Virginia to see some second cousins that I haven't seen since I was eight, so I don't know if I'll have access to the internet or not. If I don't then you shouldn't expect any updates for a week or two, but when I do update there'll be a lot, because I aim to fill that spiral notebook that I just bought. So bare with me here, and I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass by depriving you of my story. --;; the horror of it all.

**Responses**:

Sarina Fannel: You're so sweet! I'm just sorry that I didn't get up sooner.

Katsumi-chan: ;; To tell you the truth I burst into 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' every night at dinner, and have been for about a month now. IT JUST WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!

giggleplex: Thanks for putting me on your list! I'm pretty happy with my reviews, this about doubles my previous record, and I've barely even started with this story. It's pretty funny because I can never write comedy when I really want to, and this story wasn't going to be comedy at all, that's just the way it turned out. I think it's because of the people I live with, they've warped my brain o.0;;

flaming heart: OOOOOO!!!! Huggles Malik on a motorcycle plushie He's so cute! I love pixie stix as well, but I only seem to have them around New Years. I think the aliens that steal only one sock from a pair (because your always missing **one) **are stealing my sugar….. there never seems to be enough. Ah I knew Ryu meant dragon from Breath of Fire, and I knew Soma meant living from Argentosoma(It's a really good anime, but there's hardly any of it out.)

Jadej. j: The answer to your prayers.

B.G. Pendragon: Genius? I wouldn't say so myself but thank you very much!! I'm very glad that you enjoy my story, it makes it more fun to write when you know that people are gonna come back to read it.

mistykasumi: Yep, cousins. Fun, no? I'm not sure if there'll be any Yugi and Yami this chapter, it all depends on how things work out. We'll be seeing Mokuba later, but I'm not sure if we'll ever see both him and Seto at the same time.

Shenya: Yeah my dreams are really out there, but I just can't get the image of those two dancing out of my head. o.0;; Help they're taking over my mind!!!!!! (A lot of stuff happened last chapter, but it just felt incredibly lazy to me, I don't know why.)

Roen: XX I am shocked by the amount of people who have actually taken their time to read this, AND tell me that they like it! Sorry that this took so long!

Genkisaru: Yeah, but German is still evil, because I have a new teacher who has no clue what she's doing. It's a shame really, because it's not that bad of a language. I feel really bad for Ryou, I think I'm gonna get someone to cheer him up. ;; I can't stay that serious too long, or me head pops off.

TidBits: Moo! You are just so** refreshing** to listen to, you remind me a friend of mine! Yayness you like the story!!!!!!!! I'm gonna have to slap my wrist if I don't start updating faster. Bad me, bad!!!!! By the by, don't let your story go too long without an update, I might go crazy. Your story shows great promise, matter of fact you have more reviews then I did for my first chapter. Rock on Leprechaun!!!!!

Yamis Girlfriend: Thank you very much! Hehe don't worry, when I read stories sometimes I don't get things until **after** they've already happened. Stops Listens An ice cream truck playing Beethoven and Mozart just went by my window. o.0;; I am official weirded out by this place.

firedraygon97: Irk, I know I wasn't that late in updating, but I still feel bad, because I know that I might not be able to update for a good two weeks. That's not cool at all. I think I'll go insane.

Yami Bakura Kia: I think this chapter might be a let down because last chapter a lot of stuff happened. I dunno. Thanks for getting me up on your page, that makes me super happy. (Look at the wonderful use of her thesaurus! 'Super happy')

dragoneyes: Yami and Yugi will come soon enough. I'm not sure, but soon. I'm gonna have fun with them!

Kate Tully: Uhhhhh, Jii-chan, I don't think I can write about the sharing of the cheese or a pinnable. I don't wanna get in trouble! ; Silly Kate-chan! Not everyone loves a freeloader, 'special at the prospect of them eating you out of house and home!

Soccer Dude: Thanks Matt, just add to my already insane paranoia that if I screw something up I'll have an angry mob of people led by Kate Tully after my blood. I'm happy though, I've done really good review wise, and this story has hardly begun (everything that has happened so far was supposed to be in the first three chapters.) I do notice my mistakes, but my computer gets stupid if I use it for too long, so when I go back to try and fix it, the computer destroys all the words around the mistake. Sigh What a pain in the ass, I hate my comp. I'm really weirded out by the fact that this story makes everyone laugh. I didn't aim for that at all, it just happened. If I actually tried to write humor it would be total crap, but this is….. just the little hamsters in my head expressing themselves. o.0;; SAVE ME I'M MY OWN SLAVE!!!!!!!

Hana no Ceres: It's good that you're wondering how they're connected, but I'm afraid you won't find out for a while. Not to mention when you do find out, it won't be what you expected (if you expected anything at all, that is) I'm glad you like this. It's becoming too much fun to write. So much fun, in fact, that it's starting to scare me!

Dreamchaser149: Yes that was the reason, but I still shudder every time I think of a place with no sugar. It's like when you want to make a good coffee and they have is that sweet low in fat crap that says 'tastes just like sugar,' and is almost is almost completely and totally unlike sugar in every possible way. Sorry that's a recurring nightmare of mine (don't know why really, because I don't drink coffee o.0;;)

Aisha: Wow I just spent 3 pages on author's notes and responses!

Disclaimer: I think my YGO manga isn't here yet just to spite me and laugh at the fact that I don't own the rights to YGO. SOB

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter9: Hi ho, Hi oh, It's Back to Heaven We Go!

**(Adara's POV)**

Boys!

You give them instructions as simple as meet here at this time, and they screw up. I sat in that stupid park for a good two to three hours before I began to worry. A few more minutes passed before I decided on the best course of action.

**PANIC!**

Where were they? What happened?! I mean it was unfamiliar territory, filled with humans that could have kidnapped them and sold them to a freak show, or something of the sort. The horror, the pure unadulterated horror! Not to mention the fact that I had snapped at Ryou before we left. I would hate for him to die before I said I was sorry.

'Think Adara, think! I don't know where they are, or what type of situation they're in….. I should get some help. Mr. Naguchi would know what to!'

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't have a bloody clue what to do, but I was panicky. With that thought in mind I reinforced my protection spell, spread my wings, and took off towards the Upper Elements.

……………………………………………………………………

**(Yugi's POV)**

_/PLEASE?!?'__/_

No.

_/Why?!/_

Sorry if I'm just a tad suspicious of voice that sudden appeared in my head that keeps urging me to go to the park. It's late and for all I know there might be a band of you whatever's waiting to kill me.Funny, I had been the one afraid that **he** was going to kill **me**.

_/But I have to go meet-/_

Aha! See? I'm not falling for it!

/_You know, when I met you in the tree, even though I was death afraid of you, I thought that you were nice, or at least sane!/_

This coming from the voice in my head.

_/Ok I won't call you crazy, but please I really have to get to the park!/ _Maybe, just maybe, if I sounded pathetic enough he'd cave in. If I could work on my brother, then it could work on this guy as well!

A frustrated growl before, Fine, but if I get killed I'm going to haunt you.If he died he wouldn't have much of a choice, seeing as he'd go to the Upper Elements no matter what, so inadvertently he would be haunting me. Yippee, I've got myself a stocker.

'Hang on guys, I'll be there soon enough. I hope.'

…………………………………………………………………………

**(Adara's POV)**

"Mr. Naguchi! Mr. Naguchi!!!!!"

"Behind you dear."

"Thank goodness! Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Huh?"

"That's just it! I don't know what happened to Ryou and Yugi! I told them to meet me and they didn't show up!"

"Shame, they were good students too."

"WHAT?!?"

"Heh, you must be crazy if you think that I'm going down there to save **their** necks. They got themselves into trouble, let's see if they have the sense to get themselves out."

"Mr. Naguchi, how can you say that?"

"That's what this school is about. We teach you survival skills."

"But Mr. Naguchi-"

"Run along dear, there really isn't anything anyone can do, until we know what's going on."

……………………………………………………………………

**(Ryou's POV)**

Having the benefit of previously walking through Bakura's house (while I was unconscious) Malik sat me down at the dinning room table, while disappearing into the kitchen with the others, only to be thrown out with Ishtar by a miffed looking Bakura.

"I don't trust you enough to let you in a room filled with pointy objects," Bakura stated. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Malik or Ishtar.

"What about him? Do you trust him?" Malik asked pointing at me.

"What?" Bakura and I said at the same time.

"You don't have to trust me, I won't be here much longer, but Ryou on the other hand he'll-" he stopped abruptly, and having not been looking at him while he was talking, this left me confused. I looked up, and had I not known how annoying it was I would have laughed.

Ishtar had snaked one arm around Malik's waist while the other gently leaned across his shoulder. "Oh? And just where does **my** pretty little demon think he's going?" Ishtar purred, and I could see Malik visibly shudder at the tone.

"I don't belong to you! And besides I have a job, if I don't show up I don't get paid!" Malik was starting to sound pissed.

"That's too bad," Ishtar said while tightening his hold and resting his chin on Malik's head.

"Go get a room you two," Bakura snorted.

"Gladly," Ishtar smiled, and made to go upstairs.

"In your own house!" Bakura sounded exasperated. This was warped, I had thought that Malik was powerful but he seemed to have frozen up in Ishtar's grasp.

"That's disturbing," I muttered watching the now struggling Malik trying to get away from an Ishtar that was already halfway down the street.

An awkward silence followed, before I stood up and stretched my wings slightly, saying, "Well it's been surreal Bakura, but I have places to be, so it was nice meeting you." He nodded slightly, heading towards the kitchen, probably glad that he had his house back. Quickly I gathered my stuff together, and made my way out the door, every intention of going to the park to see if Yugi and Adara were still there.

I don't think I made it more than two blocks away from Bakura's house before I felt the sensation of having a chain that was being jerked viciously around my neck, pulling me back the way I came. I brought my hands up to my neck trying to pull at the invisible chains, and was surprised to no end to actually find something there. I couldn't see it, but it felt like a collar of some sort.

I tried to take a step forward, but the feeling only intensified, and looking down I noticed that I was wrapped in the same golden glow as before. I took a few steps forward before the light made an outline picture of Bakura's Ring on my chest. Still undeterred, I moved onward, and almost screamed when the light began to drag me backwards with incredible force.

To no one's surprise the light stopped tormenting me once I was at Bakura's doorstep. Determined that I could beat this, I spread my wings and flew towards the park…

…Only to have the exact same thing happen. Again. And Again. I think I was about to try for the fifteenth time when finally the light disappeared……

……..And **Bakura** **appeared **looking rather pissed off, and incredibly frightening with a golden glow surrounding him.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Good question. Wish I had an answer.

……………………………………………………………

Aisha: AHHHHHHH!!!! Fook! That was a crap chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Maybe I'll update tomorrow as well. Review and tell me how bad it was.

…………………………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 6, 2004.


	11. The Night From Hell

Aisha: TT; I'm sorry how late this is everyone!! (It is out earlier than I said though.) I had no computer, and I got back on a Monday! 'Twas bad. (Actually, it's not Monday yet. I'm sitting in VA on Good Friday writing in a spiral notebook.) This probably won't even be a good chapter because I'm in a laid back and lazy mood, so I kinda feel bad for making you wait. Oh well, it couldn't be helped --;;

(I have to tell you this, because I never thought that I would be such a sap, but my cousin had a little baby, Anne, and this thing is just so adorable!!! I am fawning over her as I write this. She's still pretty small, 3 months old, I think. Awww, she's fussing, such a cutie. o.0;; If any of my friends are reading this, shoot me now!)

(P.S.- I've discovered Strawberry pocky!)

Responses:

I'm not responding to the reviews for last chapter, because I'm in a rush to get this up. Sorry. But if you review for this chapter, I'll have a response for you next time.

**I HIT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!** Party

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

Chapter10: The Night From Hell.

**(Yugi's POV)**

After much complaining, and arguing we finally made it to the park. Sure the sun had set, and the park was deserted, but Ryou and Adara would wait for me, right?

_/Walk around. Maybe I'll see them./_

/But they won't see you./

_/What?/_

/You're in my head. How could they possible see you?/

_/…point made./_

/…And?/

_/And what?/_

/Well, what are you going to do?/

_/If you mean leaving your head, I can't./_

/Why not!?/

/_Because I don't know how! It's not as though I enjoy being trapped in the head of a mortal who looks just a bit too similar to me for my liking!_/

/Well then what do we do?/

My mind briefly thought back on that searching tendril. The demon had seemed to know what was going on, but a multitude of things stopped me from taking that option seriously. Things like: 1) I didn't know where he was, 2) I couldn't truly trust him, and 3) I would not allow my pride to be trampled on! Imagine; an angel asking a demon for help! Laughable!!

/You still in there?/

Then again…

…………………………………………………………………

**(Malik's POV)**

Ishtar (What a weirdo --;;) dragged me down the street, literally kicking and screaming. I cannot tell you the amount of weird looks my wings attracted, though it seemed like most were trying to write it off as a fashion statement.

"The things kids wear these days! Why, in my day we never-" I was tempted to tell that man that I was nearly 4 times his age (Assuming he was 45 that is.) I would have loved to see him have a heart attack at that statement, he looked ready to wet himself as it was when I looked at him (it couldn't have been that intimidating though. I didn't glare, and I was slung over Ishtar's shoulder at the time.)

After awhile I gave up on the whole idea of trying to escape, sure I was powerful, but the second Ishtar touched me it felt as though my demon strength was being drained away, leaving me no better than a human. Like I couldn't (or maybe even shouldn't) fight back.

Ishtar finally put me down once we reached his house.

"Oh Isis, dear sister whom I love with all of my heart!" Ishtar sang out in a sugary tone.

An exasperated, "What is it this time Ishtar?" came from upstairs as a tanned and curious head peeked over a banister.

Ishtar grabbed my arm and swung me around in front of him so that Isis could see me. "Can I keep him Sis? Huh? Can I?" He asked, one hand on my shoulder and the other on one of my wings, which had shot out in alarm when he grabbed me.

Isis' eyes widened, "Ishtar, you can't keep him! He's not a stray animal, he's a…… human?" She faltered at the end, catching sight of my large purple wings.

"Demon," I corrected her, in what I hoped was a helpful tone. Best to be polite when dealing with the relatives of the mentally insane.

"But he's **MY** little minion of darkness, and I says he stays," Ishtar was sounding like a small child, being deprived of a kitten.

"A demon?" Isis seemed to be in shock, not that I could blame her really.

"Look," I said with as much authority as I could muster, "there's a job that I have to be at in less than an hour. If I don't get there they might fire me!"

"What do you do?" Curious purple eyes looked at me.

"I'm a mmphmm," I always go by the motto of, 'When in doubt mumble!'

"What was that?" Damn it the loon was persistent!

"I'm a cashier at an EZ Mart," I said with as much distaste as possible. Insane fits of laughter and giggles met my ears, and enraged, I quickly pushed past Ishtar. "I'm out of here," I muttered, closing the door behind me. His laughter followed me for a while, becoming completely silent, before I heard a wail of despair at him realizing that I had no intentions of returning.

I must have walked 2 or 3 blocks before something started pulling me back again. Looking around I expected to see Ishtar, and to my surprise I found no one, but I did notice that same Meep-Foresaken (I love that phrase) golden aura from before.

-15 Minutes, 3 Flesh Wounds, and 1 Very Harassed Demon Later-

Grudgingly, I walked back to Ishtar's house and knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a pair of bright, half closed, purple eyes which widened the second I was noticed. "I can't seem to-"

"Cute, shiny, demon-child Malik came back to me," Ishtar purred, voice sounding like velvet, while grabbing my arm and pulling me in the house.

Any protest I was trying to make died in my throat when I saw his room. It was filled with silver and gold chains and jewelry. He had no furniture, but there was a TV and stereo on the floor, pushed up against the wall. The middle of the room sunk into the floor, like a square pit, and it was filled with pillows of all kinds and a few blankets. A bright crystal cut chandelier filled with candles lighted the room. The walls were what caught most of my attention though. One wall was painted with a landscape of a desert, the next one was painted to look like the inside of a temple, next was a view of what looked to be an ancient Egyptian city, and the last wall was painted with hieroglyphics all over it. I looked back at Ishtar, who was looking pleased with my reaction.

"I put my **soul** into decorating this room," he said, not sounding quite so insane anymore.

Staring straight at his face all, all I could do was nod a reply, while thinking, 'He couldn't be one of… **them**. Could he?'

…………………………………………………………………

**(Ryou's POV)**

Bakura and I said nothing to each other on the way back to his house. Sure we had no clue what was going on, but it was perfectly clear that **something** didn't want us apart. Even though it was late and no one was out anymore, I still felt nervous about being out in the open. I was probably already facing expulsion at school for talking, and not fighting, to a demon, I really didn't need to add to that by making front-page news in the mortal realm. Things were not looking good.

"D'you want something to eat?" Bakura asked me once we were back at his house.

"No thank you," I replied, even if I was hungrier than hell I didn't want to impose, it was bad enough that I was there in the first place.

He raised an eyebrow. "Your stomach begs to differ," he laughed, after my stomach gave a monstrous growl.

"No really, you don't have to-"

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the kitchen table. After 15 minutes or so he returned with a steaming pan of **something**.

"What is that?" I asked, staring curiously at the oozing stuff on the table.

"Don't tell me that they haven't got pizza in heaven!" His eyes were wide and he sounded as though he spoke of the ultimate horror.

"Ok, I won't" I replied, it wasn't in my nature to lie.

"Heaven doesn't sound quite so heavenly anymore," he almost sounded disturbed at what he was being told.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have sugar, you don't have pizza, next thing you know you're going to tell me that you have to go to school as well!"

"Well I do. Have been for about 110 years." His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You poor, poor thing. I can't even imagine 110 years of school!"

"Well I mean, every 10 years down here is 1 year up there, but yeah, school really is a killer. Matter of fact that's what started this whole escapade. I was supposed to follow you, unnoticed, for one month, as a human studies mid-term."

"Well you failed that miserably," he muttered.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, matching his tone.

He raised an eyebrow, "They have sarcasm in heaven?"

"Look, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. Angels aren't any better than humans, they still act petty and shallow! The only thing that really makes us different, aside from wings ("Of course.") is that we have longer lives, and special powers," I ended my little tirade panting. I had waited to get that off my chest for some time now.

Bakura, sensing that any further exploration in the subject could have led to another outburst, decided to change the subject. "So do you have any idea what's going on with this thing?" he asked, tapping the Ring with a finger.

"No, I don't. I think Malik might, but he always gets distracted when he tries to say something important," I thought briefly of Ishtar and his overly clingy hands. "But my computer back home might have something."

"Not really going to help us if we're stuck down here though."

"Hmmm," he had a point, but there's always a loophole, it's just a matter of finding it. "Not necessarily," I said slowly, "I could fly the both of us up there, my wings are definitely strong enough, and you should be able to get threw the barrier since you've been there before, and-"

"Hold on," he interrupted, "I have never been to heaven, I think I'd remember something like that!"

"Oh, I expect they've erased your memory. A few months ago you ran over Mr. Mouto-" quickly I dove into the story of what had happened, and how Mr. Mouto had been allowed to live. "The barrier should recognize you, so it isn't impossible. Mind you, it **is** illegal, but I figure I've already done enough to get expelled from school, and I really don't fancy the idea of working in a Quickie Mark for the rest of eternity, I'd rather be banned from the Upper Elements."

Bakura's curiosity seemed to have won out over his sensibility, or maybe he was always reckless, I wouldn't know, but either way he agreed to it. After that we lapsed into a comfortable silence, eating our pizza in peace.

………………………………………………………………

**(Malik's POV)**

I sat in Ishtar's pit/bed while he messed around on his computer (which was also on the floor.) My body was in the room, but my mind was elsewhere.

Me, Ryou, Ryou's friend…… Then there was Ishtar, Bakura, and whoever Ryou's friend had run into… Were they the one's who I really thought they were? Were the old legends really true? And if so, then I had unintentionally lied to Ryou. Everything that I had told him wasn't truly the truth. But that was only if Ishtar and the others were **THEM**.

Looking down at the golden rod that had appeared, my last thought before I fell asleep in the hole o' pillows was, (1)'Calm family reunions have been replaced by sugar rushes and chronic lying.' This had truly turned out to be the night from hell.

………………………………………………………

Aisha: Ok, and that's a rap! Wow, written this is about 11 ½ pages! I'm tired and my hand aches. I guess I'll see you later. The more you review the faster you'll find out what Malik was rambling on about!!!

(1)This statement is a spoof of JV JTHM: "Witty closing remarks have been replaced by head trauma and severe hemorrhaging."

........................................................................

Chapter Revised: August 06, 2004.


	12. Sleepy Time

Aisha: Hey everybody! I'm sorry that this took sooooo incredibly long to get up. I've been uber busy lately. Between taking Finals (Only one left, and it's tomorrow) and trying to raise money for my guitar I haven't been able to find much time to write. Don't worry I never lost interest in this story, hell I had been planning to write this since school started last year! So no sweating, because once I take that last final tomorrow there'll be nothing in between me and writing. Happy Dance

Author's Responses:

I'm gonna be honest everyone. I have always responded to all of my reviews, but I have **never** gotten this many before, and it is getting kinda hard to respond to everyone **and** type a chapter. I refuse to respond to only a few instead of all; I don't want anyone to feel left out. So instead, I'm just going to respond to people who ask me questions that I feel need answering.

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Tedious, no?)

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter 11: Sleepy Time. 

**(Ryou's POV)**

It must have been around midnight when Bakura and I left his house. The streets were deserted so I didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone when I took off. It was quite an interesting trip because of how I had to fly. I had to fly horizontal most of the time, only increasing in altitude slightly, due to the fact that I had Bakura sitting on my back behind the juncture where my wings meet. Not the most comfortable way to fly… for me that is, Bakura, I'm sure, was just fine.

Two hours of silent cursing later we reached our destination. It was around that time that Bakura asked, "So if there's a heaven and hell does that mean that there is a God and Devil?"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Not a bloody clue. I suppose they tell you after graduation, but really, who knows?"

Muffled laugher was my only response.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my wings ruffling a bit. I don't like being laughed at.

"This is! You go around in your little heaven school for 110 years, training to be something that is completely out of your reach now ("Thanks to you.") all in the name of a 'Greater Power' and you don't even know if God exists!" And with that he continued laughing.

He did have a point, and a good one at that, but it felt as though he was calling me stupid, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why that hurt so much. Suppressing the urge to flip over and see how good his reflexes were, I kicked the speed up a notch, hoping to get in and out of the Upper Elements before dawn.

……………………………………………………………

**(Malik's POV)**

It was quiet whatever it had been, maybe just the wind, the slight hum of the computer monitor, or even Ishtar's gentle breathing who was just a tad too close to me might I add, but the fact of the matter was that **something** had woken me up. I scanned the dark room quietly, demon eyes able to see through the inky blackness with ease.

Nothing… Nothing new at least, although Ishtar **was** breathing in my ear. 'Maybe that was it,' shrugging I nuzzled back into the comfortable nest of pillows, unconsciously moving closer to Ishtar for warmth.

But that's when I felt **it**. The thing that had woken me up. **Someone** was searching for me, someone close by.

'Ryou perhaps?… No Ryou's power has more of an exotic spice to it then that. Hmmmm… I've felt this one before, but where?' It was difficult to think hard when my body was so relaxed. Pushing through the fog of tranquility that had seemed to descend upon my brain, I suddenly remembered Ryou's friend, what's-his-name. 'He must be in some trouble to come looking for **me**.'

I felt the timid tendril flare a bit, and calm down slightly before I heard a mental sigh.

_Hello little one, _I yawned, fighting off sleep as I felt Ishtar wrap his arms around my waist, _what brings you around this late? _

_/I'm stuck in someone's head…… can……can you…/ _

Poor thing, he's been so diluted by Heaven propaganda that he can't even outright ask me for help. That hurts just a little, but then again I'm not exactly the most trust worthy being around. Concentrating for a second I sent a burst of energy in his general direction, before snuggling back into the pillows to go to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………

**(Yugi's POV)**

I didn't even get the question out before a blast of energy erupted around us. The pavement cracked and buckled, nearby trees collapsed sending chunks of snow and ice everywhere, and **finally** I had my body back.

"I think he over did it a bit," a deep voice said behind me.

Turning around I came face to face with those gleaming ruby orbs of Yami's. I nodded slightly in agreement eyeing the broken fire hydrant a few feet away. I did not feel like getting my wings wet, I'm not to fond of water, most angels aren't, as a matter of fact my brother and Ryou are the only two Angels I know that enjoy swimming. Glancing sideways I noticed that Yami seemed a bit awkward as to what to do.

Without saying a word I walked forward a few paces, unfurled my wings, and beat them a couple of times, not getting very far before I heard Yami's deep voice call out.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Upper Elements, I have to get this whole mess sorted out."

"It's late, why don't you just spend the night at my house, and go back in the morning?"

I didn't want to comply, but I was tired, and hungry. It would be a long trip to make on an empty stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………

Aisha: Ok, yeah that was pathetically short, but I'll be updating a lot real soon, so hold on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

………………………………..

Chapter Revised: August 6, 2004.


	13. High Court

Aisha: You're all going to kill me, aren't you? Listen first; kill me after I've finished this story, or if you can find the mercy in your hearts, after the sequel and possible spin-off/AU. I've got lots of things planned out for this, so hang tight. I realize now that summer is not the ideal time for writing; I'm just too distracted. I even had excuses lined up for you all, like getting new glasses, helping my sister move into her apartment, starting other stories, getting a puppy, and while all of these are true, it's a sad and feeble attempt on my part. I'm sorry; I suddenly realize I need the boring monotony of school to put order into my life. So starting September 3rd, expect regular updates every Saturday night/Sunday morning! See? Back to the original schedule! Now that I got that out of my system I'd like to add a shameless plug for my new YGO story. Go check out 'Battle City Cafeteria Style!' It's a bit nutty.

Author's Response:

27 reviews for one chapter!!!!! WOW! I'm in shock!! 162 reviews in all, I never imagined that this story would be so popular. Oh, something I must say: For all of you who are waiting for Seto and Jou, it doesn't look like they'll be making it into this story, but hang on, because they'll definitely be in the sequel, and in the spin-off/AU.

Other then that, uhhhhh, well, THANK YOU!!!!!!! Huggles everyone You make me soooo happy! Thanks to this story my writing has improved and I'm moving into honors English!!! Life is definitely handing me a few unexpected perks. Actually, I'm thinking about writing an original novel sometime and maybe getting it published. Too bad this is fanfiction otherwise I'd get **this** published.

Oh, and yes, I did notice that I had the same chapter down twice. Thank you to everyone that pointed it out, I'll make sure to take care of it real soon.

Disclaimer: Help. I'm falling, I'm crawling, I can't keep away from it's clutch. Can't have it, this habit. Dream Theater; Metropolis Pt.2 … I dunno, I thought it fit as a disclaimer for this story. --;;

**Bound By Our Simple Mistakes**

****

Chapter12: Hough Court.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I glided behind Yami until we reached his home, my nerves running wild. What was I thinking?! I couldn't possibly stay the night at a **mortal's** house! It was a horrible idea! I continued my silent berating while I entered his home, trying my hardest not to look anywhere in his general direction.

Ryou truly was my idol. So many people made fun of him, and turned the other way when he was in need, but he continued to have this incredible faith even in the eyes of all this distrust and mystery that seemed to follow him where ever he went (A/N: --;; Yugi's just a tad dense, or a little too innocent, take your pick.) And here I was, given the chance to face one of my greatest fears and what did I do? Turned the other way. Ryou once told me that humans and angels weren't so different once you took the wings, power, and life spans out of the picture. Of course I'm not really one to listen to things in the face of danger.

But was I really in danger? Yami hadn't given me a reason not to trust him so far. Was that enough? My fears were overwhelming and irrational, even suffocating at times. But he hadn't done anything nasty so far, so why would he start now? Or was it a trick of some sort? Was he just trying to get me to let my guard down so that he could—

Could what?

What was he to gain from attacking me? Was there any point at all? He seemed pretty nice, and he **had** tried to be helpful when I was panicky.

But was that enough to trust him?

I glided into house, jarred from my thoughts as the door was closed behind me.

Apparently it would have to be.

………………………………………………………

**(Malik's POV)**

Warm, fuzzy, soft, satin, and silk everywhere. Above below and all around. It was only after the need for air became apparent that I pulled away from all those glorious pillows. Squinting at the sun glaring through the windows I finally stood up and stretched. Unlike most creatures from the Lower Elements I adore the sun, it always feels so nice to nap while bathed in it.

'That's funny,' I thought, exhaling sharply while stretching my back out, 'I don't ever remember breathing before.' Looking around I tried to regain my bearings, all the while something nagging at the back of my head. It had something to do with the Egyptian style room I was in, of that I was sure. But what was it?

And then the events of the previous day hit me like a ton of bricks.

Ryou!

I had to get to Ryou. Everything had come out all wrong. Things weren't supposed to have turned out like they had. I thought he was my cousin. How horribly wrong I had been. But that was only if these mortals were who I really thought they were. I could be totally wrong. I'd need to check. But that meant breaking into secure files held in the extensive libraries in Heaven and Hell. Not an idea that I was in love with at the time.

But I would have to, if I planned to work this whole mess out.

Tricky business, seeing as how I was bound to a mortal, not that Hell cared, but I honestly didn't want to face the wrath of my boss so soon. She would undoubtedly be pissed that I hadn't shown up to work, especially after the five hundred dollars that went mysteriously missing during my last sift was noticed. A Demon's gotta eat, ya know!

'Speaking of which…'

I wandered off to find a kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………

**(Ryou's POV)**

"…Your crimes being large in quantity-"

"Really? What else has he done?"

"-and traitorous in nature-"

"Can he hear me?"

Groan.

"-you are sentenced to-"

"This is boring."

"Will you please shut up!"

"-banishment, until further notice."

Let's just say that our little endeavor to Heaven didn't quite go as smoothly as planned. As a matter of fact, the plan pretty much just self-combusted.

What a horrible day! It started too early without enough food, then I had to face off with a demon that later turned out to be my cousin then found out that I'm really half demon, and now I was banished from the Upper Elements until further notice.

Peachy!

And what's worse is that we never even got to my data bank! If there was ever a time that I felt numb on the inside, it would have been then.

Bakura wasn't helping matters, either. Ever since we had arrived he'd been nothing but trouble. At that moment I couldn't even look at him, because I suspected that he was trying to poke a member of the High Court, which was disturbingly funny in that period of numbness, so I was trying my hardest not to look at anything he was doing.

Until that damn magic bond dragged me a few feet forward. Looked as though he had wandered a little too far away from me.

"I except this punishment and hope you find it in your hearts to allow me back." Pomp and ceremony. I was gagging on the inside. Bakura was not quite as tactful, or perhaps he just didn't care, because he was doing everything in power to piss off everyone in the general vicinity.

Including me.

Especially me.

I guess I really just don't understand humans, but I doubt it's natural for mortals to leer like that.

Or sneer.

Or smirk.

Or manage to have fangs like that.

He was more like a demon than any human I had ever met.

Err- not that I had met many at all.

Ok, so I only knew two. That was enough. And I didn't spend the last century or so studying them for nothing!

Alright, so maybe that career was out of reach, even if I did get admitted back into heaven.

…Crap, life was going to suck.

……………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'd like to point out that each POV is following it's own timeline. They'll get back together soon, but as it stands right now, for Yugi it's still Friday night, Malik it's Saturday morning, Ryou it's undecided.

Aisha: Sort, yes, but at least it's an update. I'll have more soon September at the latest. REVIEW PLEASE!!

……………………………………………

Chapter Revised: August 6, 2004.


	14. Saturday Morning

Aisha: I figure that there is no time like the present to start that schedule I talked about last chapter. In which case I apologize for this being a day or so late. But this is the fastest update in months! Last chapter was put up 8/21/03 and this chapter 8/24/03! YAY FOR ME!!!!! Not many people reviewed last chapter, but I think that's because of when I updated and the fact that it had just been soooo long. Anyway please read and review, and I should be updating again next weekend. 

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything, and everything.

Bound By Our Simple Mistakes 

****

Chapter13: Saturday Morning!

(*Ryou's POV*)

Groaning slightly I rolled over, pulling my wings tighter to my body. I did not want to wake up. And the sun shining through the window and directly into my face was not helping. I was exhausted, hungry, sore beyond belief, and just generally unhappy.

The night before had been a living hell.

After being formally banned from the Upper Elements I was allowed to return to my apartment to gather some of my belongings together before leaving. Being watched the whole time by an Arch Angel, I had no chance to use my data bank. 

So gathering what little I did own I returned to the court house to retrieve Bakura. The High Court seemed glad to be rid of him, and honestly I couldn't blame them. When I had first met him he had fit the description of a bully to the tee, but when Malik and Ishtar had been around he had been nice and understanding for the most part, but suddenly he seemed to have been reverting back to his original personality. Nothing but smirks and sarcasm. 

I rolled over again trying in vein to get the sun out of my eyes. It wasn't working very well. Giving up I began to sit up when my back and my wings protested most painfully. 

My wings!

My eyes widened at the thought. The High Court had left me my wings **and** powers. But when angels were banned from Heaven it was standard procedure that they be stripped of both so that they could not alert the mortal realm to our existence. 

'Something's not right, Heaven never forgoes procedure.' 

Things were just getting weirder and weirder all the time. Maybe they were afraid of me; I was half demon after all. But that wouldn't make sense because I wasn't fully trained and they were much stronger than me. 

Sighing I stood up, wincing as pain coursed up through my spine. It was not going to be a pleasant stay on Earth, especially not with all the unanswered questions I was left with.

*******************************************************************************

(*Ishtar's POV*)

Morning came much too soon, especially when I found a sleeping demon snuggled up to my chest. He may have been a minion of darkness, but he looked so cute when he was curled up like that. 

Without really wanting to I slowly got up, making sure not wake Malik up (Contrary to popular belief I **do** remember people's names, I just don't use them very often.) Heading out of my room, I made a beeline for the kitchen, with any luck Isis would be there and I could steal **her** breakfast (She's an excellent cook, and well, they won't let me anywhere near a stove. Kinda sad really, I think I'd make a great chef.) 

But Isis was nowhere to be found; instead there was a little post-it note on the fridge door.

_Ishtar:_

_There was a decisive lack of food when I woke up this morning. I went out to the grocery store and to run a few errands. I'm not sure when I'll be back. There's some money on the counter, go to the mall or something. Just stay out of trouble and BEHAVE!! _

_~Isis_

_P.S.- I noticed that your… friend stayed the night. Those wings are really bizarre, I wonder were he got them, but he shouldn't wear them around town, he'll attract attention._

Silly older sister, did she not believe us when we both told her he was a demon? 

You two had me really freaked out last night. I almost believed you when he said he was a demon. ^_^;

Hmmm, guess she didn't.

Opening the fridge I took note that Isis was right there was **no** food. I was in the process of wondering who ate it all when Malik stumbled in. He looked incredibly disheveled, his hair was wild looking, his leather shirt was  twisted around and half way up his stomach, and it looked as though he was missing a sock. Generally it looked as though he had been thrown out of bed. 

He stopped for a moment and blinked at me, before his gaze shifted down to my stomach. I was just about to ask what was so interesting when he looked back up at me, all innocent looking complete with pleading eyes. 

"There's no food, is there?" he asked, lower lip trembling for dramatic affect. "But I'm hungry, I need sugar and caffeine!" Here he inserted an adorable sniffle. As cute as his act truly was, it wasn't having much of an effect on me. 

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I asked eyeing him threw my bangs. 

"Get me food?" He had his head tilted to the side, he looked so much like a kitten that I wanted to pet him. 

"Isis is getting food. How did you know that there wasn't any?" 

"I can see and sense threw objects." His act was completely dropped at this point. 

"Oh." That would explain why he was staring at me. Damn, I had kinda been hoping that he was checking me out. Guess not. Oh well, I had all day to get him to realize that I owned him.

"So when is she getting back?" 

"Dunno."

He growled low in his throat before saying, "But I'm hungry now!" As scary as people say I am, that was kind of frightening. I couldn't wait to take him to school and scare all of the freshman. 

"So am I… Bakura's usually the only one at his house, he should have food, and with any luck he'll still be asleep." Twin smiles played around our lips at the thought of breaking and entering.

*******************************************************************************

(*Yugi's POV*)

For angels and demons alike it is entirely possible to use ones powers to make their wings vanish so they look like humans. Why this thought had not occurred to me before I crashed on Yami's sofa for the night shall forever remain a mystery. But I suppose a young look alike of his grandson with wings was not the best thing for Yami's grandpa first thing in the morning. Not the best way for me to wake up, either. 

There was no screaming, or shouting, just a lot of buggy-eyed stares before he grabbed my hand, shook it, welcomed me to the house and asked if I was a friend of Yami's.

"Not exactly," I replied, before telling him what had happened the previous day. 'It's gonna be a long day,' I thought before following Grandpa (as he insisted he be called) in to the kitchen for breakfast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aisha: Short again, but it's something, isn't it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Root Beer Floats!

Aisha: I have a million and two excuses for not updating, most of which are actually true, but it's still not good enough. I'm sorry it's taking so long; I didn't expect to get sooooo much work this year. That and the fact that I keep getting all these ideas for great new fics (ex: 'Battle City Cafeteria Style' 'A New World') and I just have to write them down. I'd also like to apologize if this chapter comes out funny, my computer has been freaking out lately, and I'm checking it for viruses as we speak. Let's hope that nothing weird happens.

I'd like to take a quick poll. Now this story is going to go on for a while, I intended for it to be long. But here's the thing, if I don't cut out some of what I intended to happen, then we're never going to get to the sequel, and that's bad. I'm going to list a few things (stuff that won't give away the plot too much) and you tell me what to keep and what to pitch. 

Item One: The Yamis taking the hikaris to school.

Item Two: Christmas Vacation.

Item Three: The origin of the Sennen Items. (I can't take this one out for plot reasons, but I could put it in the sequel instead.) 

Tell me in your reviews or email me at RageCage1138@optonline.net. 

Disclaimer: I'm up to issue 11 of Shonen Jump. If you don't get this manga I pity you. Go to ShonenJump.com it has YGO, YYH, DBZ, Shaman King, One Piece, and a few more. It's like a small piece of heaven mailed to you every month. 

Bound By Our Simple Mistakes 

****

Chapter14: Root Beer Floats!

(It's still Saturday Morning for those of you who are confused.)

(*Yami's POV*)

The morning is evil, plain and simple. It isn't natural to get up early. Or at least it shouldn't be.

I like the nightlife. Parties, concerts, bike races, clubs, neon lights, all the cool stuff happens at night.

The morning is only there to be irritatingly bright as a mocking reminder that you shouldn't have had as much as you did to drink last night. 

What?

No I'm not old enough to drink.

That's what fake Ids are for.

I may be a straight A student, but that doesn't mean I'm an angel.

…Angel.

Angel?

'I feel like I've forgotten something,' my mind was sluggish and fogged, 'but what? Let's see I went to school, then I got into a fight with Bakura, and then… I'm drawing a blank.' Try as I might I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. 

A vision of large purple frightened eyes flashed in my mind. I rubbed my temples in pained confusion looking at the window in hatred (I really do hate the mornings) when I noticed something. Hanging off of the curtain rod was an upside down golden pyramid on a thin strap of leather. Images and words of the previous night came flooding back. Even through this tsunami of memories I couldn't help but wonder if that little thing (Yugi was his name?) was still around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Yugi's POV*)

It was a bizarre morning. I had re-told my tale to Grandpa, and he believe every word of it. I even told him about his own experience in the Upper Elements, but he didn't seem to remember any of it. They had probably wiped his memory. 

After that Grandpa had proceeded to stuff me with every breakfast food known to man. "You're too skinny," he told me, "but we can do something about that." He winked before setting down a few more plates of food. 

Some irritated grumbling was heard from the doorway before a very disheveled Yami, clad in sweatpants only, came in and ate a few dishes in record time before putting his head down and falling asleep on the table. He emitted a few quiet snores before Grandpa chuckled and said, "He's always like this in the morning. He'll wake up in a few minutes." And true to Grandpa's word, no less then five minutes later Yami woke up, left the kitchen, and came back clad in blue-ish black leather. 

"So, what are you boys planning on doing today?" Grandpa Mouto asked while washing a few plates.

"Well I need to get back to Heaven. I failed this project miserably, and Adara and Ryou are probably worried sick," I replied, while battling Sugoroku for sink space (he didn't want me to do the dishes.)

"Oh? Well it's a shame you have to leave so soon, right Yami?"

"Yeah, sure," Yami said, face impassive and eyes on his watch. 

"Well what do you plan to do today?" Grandpa questioned the ruby-eyed teen.

"I'm meeting a few people at the mall," his voice was deep and cold, but the elder man seemed unaffected.

"Oh. Is that Bakura fellow going to be there?" Gentle senior citizen though he may have been, his voice was able to match Yami's note for note. It was getting a little chilly in the room.

"Ishtar is coming, so probably."

"You stay away from that boy! The two of you always end up fighting. It's a wonder you actually consider each other friends!" Now Grandpa sounded down right pissed.

"Whatever," and Yami didn't seem to care.

"Fine! But when you get in trouble, don't come crying to me!" These two were supposed to be a loving family?

"I'll put in a double shift at the shop," this went over my head, but it must have been a bribe because of the sly look in Yami's eyes.

"Sold. He's thirty dollars, call if you need anything," Sugoroku was back to smiling merrily and doing the dishes. This family was just weird. 

"Well, I better get going," I said walking to the back door.

"It was nice having coherent company for breakfast," Grandpa through a teasing look at Yami who just huffed a little, "Please come back some time."

I spread my wings to their full fifteen feet rising up a little bit before getting caught by a wind that slammed me straight into a tree. The last thing that I heard before I passed out was a very nasty cracking sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(*Mokuba's POV*) 

"Do you have to go Nii-Sama?*" I whined slightly, trying to push the pitiful factor to its fullest. My big brother, of course, was not buying it. (*Nii-Sama is a respectful way of saying big brother... or at least I think it is.)

"Yes Mokuba I have to go to the mall. Mai threatened to shout in my ear for three consecutive days if I didn't, and I wouldn't put it passed her to try and do something like that."

I gave him my very best watery puppy dog eyes; they almost always got him to breakdown. 

"No, but maybe I'll take you to the arcade afterwards, ok?" His lips twitched upwards at my pouting. "Now be good, and I'll be back from the mall as soon as I can."

"Fine, but you better bring me back something!" I yelled playfully as he closed the front door.

"Now lets see," I said aloud to myself, "I'm home alone in the most technologically advanced mansion in the world. What should I do?" I made few mock thoughtful poses before shouting out, "RAID THE FRIDGE!!!!" With that I ran into the kitchen.

I headed straight for the root beer and ice cream, intent on making a Root Beer Float. I was just about done when I heard two very loud crashes upstairs followed by, "Ow! That was my foot you landed on!" Said by a female voice, and then, "Sorry," by a male voice. Quickly I shoved a spoon in my glass, grabbed it, and decided to go investigate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(*Malik's POV*)

Breaking into Bakura's house would have been mildly amusing if not for two things. One: we found a spare key before we even had the chance to destroy anything, and two: we were too hungry to care. 

"You take the fridge, I'll check the cupboards. Meet at the stove in two minutes. GO!" Ishtar said, as though he was some army general.

The plan probably would have worked very well if not for the fact that both kitchen doors were locked. Further investigation revealed a note that said:

_Ishtar:_

_Isis called to tell me that you have no food. Well tough, hands off mine. And if you break down this door you're paying for it. On a lighter note I have a great story to tell you about last night. Meet me at Dunken Doughnuts, maybe I'll bye you a coffee._

_~BAKURA_

"What, no coffee for me?" I asked, purple feathers ruffling indignantly. 

"He probably doesn't know that you're still around," Ishtar reasoned.

"Well he should," I huffed childishly, "after all, Ryou's still here."

"Where?" Ishtar asked excitedly, no doubt wanting to fawn over his hair again.

"There," I pointed to the stairs behind him where a very confused, tired, and disheveled Ryou stood.

"Where's Bakura?" He asked quietly.

"Out," Ishtar and I said simultaneously.

"Huh? But the Ring, it didn't…" He looked even more confused now.

"Pull you to him?" I supplied.

"Yeah."

"Ryou I think it's time we had another talk. But first we need to find Yami, Yugi, and Bakura," I said evenly.

"Who's Yugi?" Ishtar asked, voice dripping with danger should he get an answer he didn't agree with.

"He's my friend," Ryou cut in quickly.

"Oh… Has he got shine hair like you?" Ishtar asked smiling.

"Well no, but it does defy all the laws of physics." Ryou yawned descending the rest of the stairs, before opening one of the supposedly locked kitchen doors.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aisha: Sorry to end it there, but I have to go now. I'll update later, I have next Monday off as well, so maybe then. Bye. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! __


End file.
